


Non Finito

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acting, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lime, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Seduction, Sexy dance, Starker, Top Tony Stark, Umbrellas, tom holland dance umbrella & Tony Stark looking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Tony, Peter tiene preparado un regalo que no podrá rechazar.
Relationships: Iron Man & Spider Man, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561922) by Rihanna. 



[ ](https://ibb.co/zR0mq3x)

Tony odiaba su cumpleaños.

Odiaba las fiestas vacías que debía celebrar, odiaba emborracharse con todos esos falsos aduladores que siempre llenaban sus casas. En definitiva: odiaba todo lo referente a esa maldita fecha.

Podría señalar la interminable lista de regalos desastrosos que terminaba tirando y los litros de horribles perfumes que llegaban a su hogar con moños desagradables. Incluso la caridad se sentía mal cuando donaba las pilas de ropa de mal gusto, barata y extravagante que recibía; Como si fuera tan complicado entender que su gusto era mucho más simple y obviamente más exclusivo que algo de una tienda departamental. Los licores y whiskeys inundaban las cañerías de Nueva York días después y sólo un puñado de regalos, por ser generoso y débil de corazón, se quedaban con él.

Por ello, después de años de fingir y celebrar rodeado de inútiles multitudes que sólo consentían su lado más banal, se había decidido por refugiarse en su empresa. Llegó temprano en la mañana y se las arregló para eludir compañía poco deseada, soportó de pie los dos besos que Pepper le dio y se abstuvo de mirar con malos ojos a Rhodes cuando este le cantó un estridente y humillante feliz cumpleaños, agradeció de corazón el costoso whisky que le regaló Happy (por seguro pagado con la tarjeta negra que él mismo costeaba para sus funciones como jefe de seguridad) y se las ingenió para alejar a Parker y sus brazos de su persona.

La soledad y el silencio que el taller le proporcionaba eran impagables y por eso, cuando tocó el mediodía, decidió que no tenía intenciones de abandonarlo. Sabía que tenía el resto del día libre, algo que avisó explícitamente, ya que el temor a recibir a algún inesperado y poco deseado invitado era fuerte, pero decidió que si se quedaba muy bien escondido justo donde avisó hasta el cansancio que no iba a estar, corría menos riesgos que si se ponía una diana y volvía a la Sede. No es que mucha gente tuviera acceso a su vivienda personal, pero aun así, era mucha la cantidad de gente con suficiente mal gusto como para auto invitarse en casa ajena como para arriesgarse. Nadie iba a buscarlo en su despacho y en cualquier caso, las pocas personas que tenían permitido el paso a esa área, no le molestarían tanto.

Pese a todo, se las ingenio una vez más en garantizar su tranquilidad. Envío a Happy a Nueva Jersey a buscar algo innecesario, pero sabía que eso garantiza horas de paz, a Rhodes le avisó que tenía que cubrirlo en una reunión con las fuerzas armadas, algo que lo cabreó lo suficiente para que decidiera ignorarlo lo que quedaba de día y a Pepper la mandó a su casa para que pudiera arreglar las cosas para esa fiesta sorpresa que él no sabía que existía. Arruinar su sorpresa le daba horas de libertad, ya que a testaruda nadie le ganaba y ahora la fiesta iba a cambiar, solo para que él no se esperara realmente nada de lo que iba a pasar. Parker se arreglaba por sí solo, tenía el día lleno de entrevistas y reuniones por su último proyecto (algo que arregló con su secretaria personal) y se dedicó el día entero a hacer absolutamente nada.

Jugó con sus máquinas y modificó por millonésima vez el nuevo reactor que iba a instalar en su pecho. El viejo era innecesario, ya no había metralleta en su interior, pero la idea de renunciar a esa parte tampoco le agradaba. Trabajó hasta el hartazgo y solo la puerta abriéndose logró alejarlo de su mesa.

—... todo el día —gimió Peter entrando de espaldas a su taller— Lo sé, pero no sabía que no me iban a dar respiro Ned, pensé que al menos me habría separado un campo para almorzar —volvió a llorar, golpeando con la cadera la puerta para cerrar mientras se enderezaba aun mirando en dirección a la oficina para acomodar su desordenado pelo hacia atrás. Lo estudio callado y notó que el chico estaba admirando su aspecto en la puerta de cristal— Me escondo en el taller de Tony, de lo contrario sé qué daría conmigo y me obligaría a ir a otra aburrida reunión. 

El mocoso estaba tan interesado en malabarear con una bolsa de comida rápida, una soda groseramente inmensa, la puerta que se trababa y el celular, que no se tomó la molestia de verlo a él sentado con una ceja alzada a espaldas suyo.

— No... aún no... pero Pepper dice que voy a tener tiempo en la noche... N-no sé si lo haré —masculló tartamudeando y mentiría si dijera que eso no le llamó la atención completamente.

Con veinte años, Peter hacía mucho que no tartamudeaba o se ruborizaba. Su pupilo era un digno reflejo de su mentor y había dejado de lado la timidez. Claro que él no se quejaría si quisiera volver a esas épocas, el desvergonzado que vivía en la Sede con él desde hacía poco más de un año demostró ser un problemático mini-playboy.

Creía que era el mejor en esa área, pero Peter rápidamente le demostró que su dinero y su sex-appeal natural no eran nada comparado contra su presuntuosa juventud. Él ya había colgado ese manto. Eso de ir por ahí conquistando todo lo que camina no era de su agrado y se conformaba con algo ocasional cuando le apetecía (muy discreto y cuidadoso). Pero ahora le tocaba ser la niñera del chico que arrastraba cuanto hombre se cruzara a la Sede; Obligándolo a tener que echar a patadas a algunos y condenándolo al mismo trabajo que Pepper supo desempeñar para él. Engorroso y exasperante eran solo dos pequeños adjetivos que le entraban a ese nuevo estilo de vida, karma era otro.

— Prometí que esta sería la última —masculló volviendo a ese tono más confiado, pero aún faltaba ese retín que le había copiado a la perfección de soberbia— Sí Ned... si no funciona se acabó. —aclaró y sonó tanto a un nene chiquito que se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír.

El chico siempre iba a ser mucho más bueno y paciente de lo que él podría soñar.

— N-no s-sé Ned —tartamudeó enderezándose de golpe, dejando caer unas gotas de soda cuando empezó balancearse. Acomodando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, incómodo y nervioso como hace años no lo notaba, Peter siguió abogando por su causa con su amigo— Y-yo creo que sí l-le gustara... —murmuró empezando a girarse— ¿Qué? sí, sí... luego hablamos... si te contaré qué le pareció el regalo —soltó rápido antes de cortar, girando del todo en su dirección.

Abriendo los ojos mientras dejaba caer el celular y la bolsa al piso, Peter brincó soltando un insulto al aire, generando un desastre a sus pies.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeó retrocediendo de golpe

— ¡Parker mi taller! —se lamentó viendo la soda resbalarse de su mano, para caer al piso también.

Ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio, mirando mudos como el líquido negro se esparcía por el piso y no pudo evitar pensar que menos mal que jamás alfombró como Pepper le recomendó, ya que amaba andar descalzo por allí.

— ¡Es que me asustó! —se defendió mirándolo incrédulo— ¡¿Por qué no me avisó que estaba aquí?! —agregó enojado, recuperando el aire y la altanería.

— Este es mi taller Parker, no suelo explicar qué hago en él —se quejó parándose para ayudarlo a recoger el regadero en su piso.

— Debería —refunfuño agachándose para empujar en la bolsa las papas que había volado fuera— Se supone que esto estaría vació.

Meneó la cabeza molesto y se agachó para sujetar el celular y sacudirlo consternado. No sería ese el primer accidente en su espacio, por ello el robot que limpiaba ya se acercaba a ellos, pero ese chico debía dejar de responderle de esa forma antes de que le tocara ponerlo en su lugar.

Alzó el rostro y su mirada se clavó en la de Peter cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El tiempo no se detuvo y su corazón no empezó a palpitar errático, lo único que notó fue que los ojos café rápidamente se deslizaban a su boca y como las mejillas de este se coloreaban tan suavemente, que si él no hubiera visto esa misma expresión hacía cinco años, dudaría sobre lo que estaba pensando su pupilo.

Intentó obligar a sus pies a moverse o al menos a sus piernas que lo alzaran para cortar ese contacto, pero ya no era tan fácil y la edad poco tenía que ver. La suya no, pero la de Peter sí. La edad del chico volvía muy difícil todo por esos días.

 _No te atrevas a ir por ahí Stark_ , se quejó su mente, pero no pudo evitarlo y los descontrolados rulos de su pupilo lo guiaron por el camino de los recuerdos de nuevo hasta la bahía.

_— Yo solo quiero parecerme a usted._

_— Yo quiero que seas mejor._

_— ¿Mejor?, no hay nadie mejor que usted señor Stark._

_— Lo hay... o al menos espero que tú lo seas Peter._

_— Yo no quiero eso... yo... usted es el mejor señor Stark... yo lo admiro, usted es... es todo para mí._

Había intentado acallarlo luego de eso. Algo en su interior le dijo que _nada_ bueno podía venir una vez que la sonrosada boca de Peter dijo esas palabras, pero ese chico siempre tuvo una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas y su boca sin dudas era la principal herramienta para esta habilidad. Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente y su intensa mirada se posó en su boca, exactamente como en esos momentos.

El viento golpeaba suavemente el pelo de Peter, enredándolo y rodeándolo todo con su salado aroma. Los ojos del chico lucían tan inocentes como los que en esos momentos lo miraban, perdidos en el fondo de unas ideas que no podía controlar.

Había cambiado, lo notaba. No solo porque sus facciones se habían endurecido y definido, dejando atrás las suaves mejillas de un niño para darle paso a los fuertes pómulos de un hombre o como su cuello se veía más fuerte ahora que una ancha espalda y fuertes hombros lo acompañaba, en contraste con ese ligero y sutilmente tonificado cuerpo. No, Peter había cambiado tanto que solo ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos lograban que pasaras por alto los fuertes brazos y su impecable aspecto embutido en ese costoso traje, con la camisa ligeramente desabotonada. Algo en su aura había mutado, quizás la confianza o la experiencia hacían ahora la diferencia. No tenía idea pero como fuera, esa chispa inocente en su mirada cuando mordió delicadamente el labio inferior lo teletransportó a esa injusta bahía donde pasó lo más irreal que alguna vez vivió:

— _Lo amo señor Stark, desde siempre._

Mierda y doble mierda después de eso. Si se le ocurriera hacer una terna de premios a la sorpresa de su vida, esa se la llevaba Parker y esas palabras.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Como no se le ocurrió una forma adulta de salir de eso, le sacó el traje y se alejó lo más que pudo.

Una sola vez en su vida intentó de forma altruista ayudar a un chico que claramente estaba solo en un mundo demasiado grande y duro para su edad y así le iba. Ni siquiera sabía si había hecho algo a posta para que el mocoso se confundiera de esa forma, pero sin dudas se tenía que alejar porque, joder que mierda, estaba mal. Él no era un maldito pederasta, no le interesaba cambiarle los pañales al chico y la sola mención de su obviamente virginal situación le daba náuseas. Él no estaba para esas cosas. Estaba muy ocupado intentando reconstruir las ruinas que dejó con Pepper como para pensar siquiera en intentar algo con otra persona y por seguro que un maldito niño de quince años no era ni remotamente una opción.

Todo le volvió en contra y se halló por horas en su despacho intentado ver en qué maldito momento se había jodido su relación. Nunca jamás se propasó ni se insinuó, el niño se abría meado como se le hubiera ocurrido conquistarlo y por seguro no habría logrado estar con los pantalones puestos por más de unos segundos si se le hubiera antojado follarlo. Solo esa idea lograba que su piel se erice y las náuseas volvieran. No quería nada de eso con Peter, en verdad había intentado ser un buen mentor, darle ese apoyo paternal y mierdas que su padre nunca logró hacer. ¿Cómo demonios había podido tergiversar así sus intenciones?

Pasó muchos meses aceptando que sus ideas y sus planes debían morir porque no iba a darle alas a un niño, pero sobre todo, no quería herirlo. Vio en el rostro de Peter el arrepentimiento cuando su mueca de espanto lo dejó mudo y sabía que podría arrastrarlo a una relación un poco más sana, pero no tenía lo que hacía falta y por otro lado, estaba molesto. Quería demostrarle a Pepper que él era alguien de confiar y el mocoso se había cargado eso. A saber cómo se las arregló para confundir al niño y nadie iba a creerle si juraba que esa vez no hizo nada para provocarlo.

El Buitre fue un feo recordatorio del porque esa vez no podía dejar que su egoísmo y su poco interés de tratar con un adolescente calenturiento interfiriera en su trabajo como un adulto. No tuvo mucho contacto con Peter después de que este se negara a ser un Vengador y no fue porque no le interesara, estaba dispuesto a ser un hombre y no seguir los pasos de su padre al esconderse en un taller por no saber cómo tratar con un chico, pero entendía que el mocoso necesitaba un poco de aire para sacarse esas ridículas ideas de la cabeza.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete, Peter ya estaba mucho mejor, los reportes de Happy indicaban que el chico había seguido con su vida, los novios vinieron y su tranquilidad mental también. Ahí empezó a fomentar una presencia más activa en su vida y poco a poco, fueron volviendo a ese lugar de pupilo y mentor.

Peter empezó a trabajar a su lado. Cuando creyó conveniente tener cierta libertad, lo ayudó y logró convencer a su tía que la independencia era igual de necesaria que la protección y entre todos llegaron al acuerdo que uno de los tantos cuartos en su Sede era el lugar idóneo para que el chico probara lo que era crecer.

Casi sentía pena por sí mismo. Todo se había vuelto a desequilibrar hacía unos pocos meses cuando Peter terminó definitivamente con el idiota de Osborn. Ellos fueron y vinieron por años, pero un buen día escuchó como su pupilo se despedía del joven en la puerta y no necesitó preguntarle, usó el mismo tono que Pepper con él cuando le dijo que no tenía caso forzar las cosas entre ellos. Eran e iban a ser amigos para siempre, pero no funcionaban como pareja. Desde ese día, los ojos del mocoso volvieron a posarse indebidamente en su persona.

Sus sonrisas eran menos constantes y los silencios habituales. Sentía como su mirada se deslizaba por su cuerpo y muchas veces al día notaba como observaba su boca al hablar. Cuando era chico había visto esos mismos gestos y como buen idiota que era, lo interpretó como un acto reflejo de quien ve a su héroe de cerca, la maldita bahía le dejó en claro que era lo que significaba.

El jodido problema era que esa vez, en esa oportunidad, no era tan fácil alejarse. Frente a él no había un niño de quince años, tenía a un hombre de veinte, capaz e inteligente. Un hombre que trabaja a su lado en el taller y en la empresa, que lucía devastador en los trajes que se compraba con su sueldo. Un hombre con dos doctorados que día a día se superaba a sí mismo y se volvía más y más inteligente.

El asunto era muy evidente. Fácilmente podía reducirse a una obviedad que estaba agobiándolo: no era un mocoso el que intentaba coquetear con él, era un hombre el que lo estaba seduciendo. Y para su maldita suerte, lo enloquecían los hombres inteligentes con cuerpos de héroe.

— Esta comida es una porquería _niño_ —dijo intentando que esas últimas cuatro letras lo volvieran a la realidad.

Un intento estúpido y vago, un último manotazo de ahogado, porque Peter soltó sus labios para volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de sonreírle con picardía.

— Es mucho mejor el whisky que tomas tú, Tony.

Había algo dentro de sí que se venía abajo cuando el maldito lo tuteaba. El jodido _Señor Stark_ le ayudaba a mantener la distancia. Tú allá, yo aquí; Adulto y alumno. La forma en la que el mocoso modulaba su nombre de pila era completamente diferente a todo lo que acostumbraba. Sus ojos no se agachaban por instinto, le sostenía la mirada y él perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos viendo de frente su deslumbrante confianza aflorar acompañada de guiños y sarcasmo.

Recordarse que la mayoría de edad y la confianza no volvía aquello menos enfermo y retorcido no ayudaba. No cuando tenía que ver como esos carnosos labios lo llamaban con confianza y soltura. Una comodidad que solo les brindó años de compañía. Una a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Parker era muchísimo más que un pupilo. Poco a poco se fue volviendo su mano derecha en la empresa y cuando fue perfeccionando sus estudios, un activo muy importante. Lo suyo no era la biología y Peter se lucía en ese campo. Su tenacidad no aplicaba solo a mantener a raya a todos los maleantes sueltos por Queens y Nueva York, también abarcaba sus proyectos y él podía reconocer con orgullo que su alumno era un prodigio que se entregaba de lleno a sus trabajos. Un descubrimiento que lo empujó a pensar y sopesar hasta qué terreno de su vida Peter podía empujar esa habilidad. Y un odio subyacente se pegó a él cuando se dio cuenta que su jodida cabeza pensaba en que tan lejos llegaría el maldito por conquistarlo.

Solo tenía que ser fuerte, muchos años solo, tantos años alejado de sus sentimientos estaban empujándolo a entregarle su cordura a una situación que si antaño tuvo remedio, esa vez, donde había dos adultos en la ecuación, debía volver a tener una solución.

— Para que sepas, yo sí almorcé.

— Para que sepas —dijo imitando su tono, arqueando una ceja mientras se acercaba un poco más a él— Sé que es mentira. —susurró burlonamente agachando la vista.

El chico terminó de guardar las cosas en la bolsa y se paró de un ágil movimiento. Pasó saliva sintiendo como su espacio personal volvía a ser solo suyo, parpadeó un poco perdido al ver el borrón de su cuerpo desaparecer frente a él, pero sintió un molesto picor en su nuca al ver un mano extendida frente a su rostro.

Mucho antes de que pudiera golpearla y pararse por su cuenta, esta le arrebató el celular de la mano y solo vio la espalda de su pupilo alejarse. Había pensado que intentaba ayudarlo a incorporarse, no recordaba que tenía el equipo en la mano.

Sintiendo un estúpido alivio, se paró rápidamente y siguió mirando intentando recordar que allí era él el adulto experimentado y no un jodido crío con más hormonas que neuronas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Sherlock? —dijo despreocupado, parándose limpiamente pese a que nadie lo miraba.

Su orgullo se lo agradecía de todos modos y por millonésima vez en esos días se recordó que no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie, mucho menos al mocoso que caminaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo (o al menos del suyo) por un taller que no le pertenecía, cuando dijo suficientes veces que no debía ir si él no lo mandaba llamar.

— Vi el whisky caro en tu escritorio antes de entrar —masculló sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda mientras avanzaba por las mesas hasta ir al que a veces era su escritorio.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —murmuró forzando a sus ojos a clavarse en los omoplatos y no descender para nada a la peligrosa zona de su cintura, donde el entallado traje marcaba las curvas que el pequeño cuerpo adquirió bajo horas de entrenamiento y gloriosa pubertad.

Odiaba cada instante el día que le enseñó a vestirse con propiedad para el cargo que iba a empezar a ostentar como jefe de área. El gris oscuro realzaba de una extraña forma su cuerpo y la mera terquedad de abotonar las camisas volvía irritante su presencia. Quisiera decir que era la certeza de que iba a morir sin lograr enseñarle que debía usar una jodida corbata, pero sabía perfectamente que la causante de su malestar era las mil hebras que le hacían picar los dientes al ver ese cuello descubierto pedir a gritos una o dos marcas.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos e inspiró duramente. _Enfócate Stark. Ve a un terreno seguro,_ se dijo con firmeza. Quizás con algo de desesperación también.

— Te conozco hace años Tony —dijo Peter arrancándolo de su meditación— Sé que te gusta mantener limpio tu paladar para probar ese tipo de bebidas y aún lo huelo en tu boca.

Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda cuando sus ojos se toparon con la estampa de su pupilo. No se le erizó la piel ni se sintió obnubilado, solo su sangre irrigó a otra zona de su cuerpo, arrebatándole una sonrisa interna mientras le ponía los ojos en blanco al chico.

El hijo de puta había vuelto su rostro sobre su hombro, mirándolo duramente a la boca mientras hablaba pausadamente.

Peter sabía muy bien lo que esa mirada, ese tonito y esa pose hacían en las braguetas ajenas.

Una pose sugerente que te hacía pensar en rodear su preciosa cintura y pegarlo a tu pecho para devorar su boca mientras lo embestías duramente, esa deliciosa aura de sumisión que había en la delicadeza con la que su mentón se inclinaba llamándote y ese peligroso brillo juguetón con el que sus ojos te decían obscenidades.

Sintió como su pantalón se ajustaba contra el cierre, dándole la razón al idiota que una vez acusó a Peter de calientapollas, luego de ser despachado sin piedad alguna por él, cuando el mocoso le pidió entre mil pucheros que lo ayudara a deshacerse de ese facineroso que no entendía lo que era un "Adiós"

—... no puede haber pasado más de media hora que tomaste el último vaso y ya son más las dos de la tarde... —agregó desviando su mirada al costoso reloj que él mismo le regaló al cumplir la mayoría de edad— No creo que hayas almorzado a las doce en punto. Me reitero, pero después de años, sé que el horario de señor inglés te desagrada.

— Tira esa basura Parker. Voy a pedir algo acorde al día —dijo dejando en claro que a él, sus juegos le traían sin cuidado y que iba a necesitar mucho más que ojitos para desatar a su fiera interna.

Caminó lentamente por su taller y se estiró cerca del mocoso para tocar el intercomunicador que tenía allí. Fue su turno de mirar la boca del chico y sonrió profundamente cuando este se removió incómodo.

_Así me gusta Parker, que recuerdes quién te enseñó esos trucos._

Peter corrió el rostro ligeramente sonrojado cuando se estiró acercándose mucho a su cuerpo para hablar con la cafetería. Muchos creían que no comería lo que servían en el buffet de la empresa, pero eso era porque no asumían que tenía los mejores chef trabajando allí, para satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas.

Los cálidos ojos de su alumno se clavaron en él y la respiración de éste se alteró en segundos cuando deslizó su mirada por su rostro hasta morir en sus labios y cuello.

Humedeció lentamente la boca, arrastró con cuidado (y a conciencia) la punta de su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior antes morderlo suavemente. Nada muy evidente pero si insinuante. Los orbes cafés se clavaron aún más en su boca, estudiando y siguiendo cada movimiento con evidente deseo. Sonrió internamente cuando por inercia Peter embelesado se acercó un poco más. _Fácil y sencillo,_ pensó victorioso.

Colgó el manto, no perdió el toque y el mudo fuego en los ojos de aquel pequeño diablo lo dejaba en claro. Estaba cansado de ser el único que se quedaba ligeramente pasmado, era humillante y fuera de lugar. No fue, no era y no iba a ser nunca un idiota al que se podía manipular con trucos que él mismo creó.

Había que poner las cosas en su lugar. Pero siempre recordando que no estaba intentando entrar en el juego de Peter, constantemente teniendo en mente que lo único que hacía era darle otra de las tantas lecciones a su pupilo, nada más y nada menos. Un hombre de su talla no se achicaba ante nadie y era hora de que su maldito pupilo recordara que no debía jugar con fuego porque este lo quemaría. Pero sobre todo, debía recordar que él era una jodida hoguera que lo podía consumir vivo si lo deseaba.

— En unos minutos nos suben algo —comentó con soltura, alejándose del menor.

Peter pareció despertar lentamente, parpadeando rápidamente y asintiendo con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno —murmuró con cautela, aferrando la bolsa hasta hacerla un pequeño bollo y arrojarla a la basura.

Notaba su tensión y su desconcierto en sus rígidos movimientos y en el espeso silencio que volvió a rodearlos. Suspiró con cuidado y pese a que la victoria fue aplastante, deseaba demasiado que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Extrañaba sus charlas tranquilas y duraderas. No negaba sentirse halagado, con un cerebro como el del chico, con un puesto como que le dio y con un cuerpo como el que desarrolló, a Peter le llovían ofertas de todo tipo y hombres de cualquier clase, que después de cinco años aún se interesará en él era gratificante, pero maldita sea, extrañaba al juguetón que se reía con y de él.

— ∞ —

_Non finito._

La primera vez que Peter escuchó ese término estaba en la escuela. Aplastaba su mejilla con la mano izquierda y se mordía el interior de esta contando los segundos para salir. La miseria lo envolvía por esas horas luego de ser asquerosamente rechazado. Solo deseaba salir del aula y no tener que fingir que algo de todo eso le interesaba.

Había asumido que Tony no iba a retractarse y la adorada tristeza de la adolescencia le impedía entender que ya todo mejoraría. Lo lindo de la juventud es que no piensas en el tiempo. El presente es lo único que te importa y el futuro es algo ajeno sin forma o contexto.

Su profesora de arte le llamó severamente la atención ya que al parecer había hecho una pregunta y lo nombró tres veces esperando que diera la respuesta correcta. Solo el bochorno hizo que memorice ese estúpido término: _non finito_.

Con una tía italiana, había pocas cosas que se le escaparan de ese idioma y por ello entendió que quería decir, más eso no le daba una respuesta. Luego ser humillado bajo las risas de sus compañeros al dar una respuesta incorrecta, aprendió que así era como algunas de las obras más representativas de la humanidad eran llamadas. Resultaron ser obras que sus autores definían como terminadas, pese a no estarlo. ¿Importancia? Ninguna para él.

En ese momento no fue consciente de que esas dos palabras se grabarían en su inconsciente, durmiendo por años hasta que fueran de utilidad. Otras cosas ocupaban su mente ese día, Tony le había partido su corazón al rechazarlo de esa forma tan cruel y fría, lo hirió aún más al abandonarlo por un solo error y lo decepcionó como ídolo arrebatándole el traje sin miramientos o contemplaciones.

No es que aceptará o terminará de entender lo que estaba mal por aquel momento con sus sueños, pero cuando a los dieciocho acompañó a Pepper a su primer evento como empleado de industrias Stark a la maravillosa y exclusiva gala del MET, ese jodido terminó volvió a aparecer.

Un artista decide cuando su obra está terminada. Él podría decir que su relación con Tony era una obra de arte _non finito_. Amigos y compañeros. Dos personas al extremo de una misma cadena alimenticia, muy parecidas y tan diferentes como era posible para dos seres humanos de distintas generaciones que habían hallado un punto medio donde se volvieron iguales. Se reían juntos, comían juntos y muchas veces se pedían mutuos consejos (algo que Tony juraba jamás hizo, pero mentía descaradamente diciendo que solo probaba su rapidez para solucionar problemas).

Había hecho cuanto pudo por construir una relación funcional y "linda" con las herramientas que su imprudencia le dejó, pero, y pese a que podía dar por finalizado trabajo y aceptar lo que tenían, se negaba a aceptar que aquellos trazos esenciales pero poco profundos fueran el fin. Sabía que podían hacerlo mejor. Sabía que aquella obra podía dar más de sí. Después de todo, Tony mismo le enseñó que siempre quedaba algo por hacer. Tony le enseñó a no conformarse, a luchar usando cada una de las herramientas que poseía y si bien hacía cinco años no supo qué hacer con toda esa ansiedad y necesidad, ahora, como un buen aprendiz que era, sabía exactamente cuál era la cincelada que le faltaba a su trabajo.

Solo una cosa iba a inclinar la balanza. Hacía años pensaba en eso (le tomó dos años en realidad), pero estaba seguro que esa vez cuando diera el golpe final, iba a conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

Debía proceder con mucho cuidado, o podría joder completamente su trabajo si aplicaba mucha fuerza en el lugar no indicado. Debía ir con mucho tacto, como si trabajara sobre granito. Un golpe mal dado y podía arruinar horas de fino y delicado trabajo. Un solo golpe en donde no era podría destruir su obra.

Esperó todo el tiempo que pudo, se ganó todos los puestos que debía escalar en su vida y ahora que había logrado borrar ese estúpido incidente de la mente de Tony y se había relajado, era hora de actuar.

Aquella vieja profesora, en esa misma clase donde lo hizo arrepentirse de perder el tiempo suspirando por un hombre que lo despreciaba, había explicado que la piedra era la que te guiaba. La misma piedra iba a decirte que tenías que hacer, que es lo que tenía dentro de sí misma. Eso hizo por años. Escucho su piedra. Escucho el granito que cubría el corazón de Tony.

Cuando todo su cuerpo le gritó que era hora de avanzar, despidió para siempre a Harry y empezó a planear su jugada final. Una reconocida debilidad de Tony iba darle acceso. Hombres como él no sólo apreciaban un buen cuerpo y un buen cerebro, valoraban que supieras usarlos y joder, él lo aprendió. Al detalle. Mierda, si hasta tomó clases para saber qué hacer con su cuerpo cuando fuera necesario y el oscuro fetiche que su perverso objeto de deseo tenía por ver a las personas desnudarse, iba a darle la última oportunidad para conseguir transformar el Pensador en un David, o que se jodiera el mundo.

— Así que, ¿qué me vas a regalar esta vez que te tiene tan preocupado? —preguntó Tony volviendo trizas sus planes con esas sencillas palabras.

 _Joder. ¡No preguntes eso Tony!,_ se quejó para sus adentros.

— Oh Dios, mira esa cara Parker, mierda que es malo... —se carcajeó el mayor y sus ganas de reír murieron.

No diría que era malo, entraría en la categoría de controversial o quizás en único pensó con esperanza. Bueno, no era único, pero esperaba que al menos el mayor no lo catalogara como desagradable o algo mucho peor: una completa locura

Pepper lo iba a ayudar y esperaba que eso garantizará el éxito en el plan.

Por aquellos días era la única que creía que él en verdad podría lograrlo. Happy se negaba rotundamente a pensar en él como una posible pareja de Tony, pese a que lo escuchaba suspirar unas mil veces al día. Rhodes le dijo que por él no había muchos problemas, pero que en verdad Tony no era tan degenerado. Vis le preguntó si le estaba pidiendo la mano del millonario en matrimonio. Su garganta se cerró y su lengua se sintió repentinamente hinchada, se preguntó si acaso era un ataque de alergia de solo oír la palabra o era él perdiendo los estribos. En cualquier caso, logró tartamudear un «No» y salió disparado de la Sede, no fuera que Vis tuviera otras preguntas en mente, que de momento mejor no pensar o analizar en profundidad.

La rubia, por otro lado, estaba segura que con los incentivos adecuados y bajo ciertas influencias, Peter podría tener éxito. Una parte de si se sentía insultada ante tanto preparativo, torres más grandes habían caído a sus pies, pero aceptó que si la mujer que mejor conocía a Tony le decía: «Hazlo así» más le valía poner atención.

— N-no es... no es malo —masculló nervioso al ver la atenta mirada sobre él poco dispuesta a dejar el tema.

El mayor solo quería aligerar el ambiente, tener una charla llevadera y tranquila; Algo que apreciaría en otro momento. Uno donde preferentemente su maldita e innata curiosidad no pudiera estropear cada uno de sus planes y los detallados pasos que su amiga rubia marcó para él. Incluso Ned estaba al tanto y colaboró en lo suyo. Le ayudó con las canciones que iba a elegir y las mezcló para él. Una sorpresa no era tal si desvelas el pastel sin más o la maldita analogía que le cupiera a esa situación, por ello la idea era que nadie se la vea venir. Algo que Pepper lograría sin dudas, ya que en verdad nadie estaba al tanto.

— Suéltalo, no puede ser peor que el del año pasado.

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, se dejó caer en su banqueta y le lanzó una mirada mordaz. Su regalo fue épico el año pasado. Solo se estaba metiendo con él ya que más de una vez vio en la lavandería de la Sede los pijamas llenos de pequeños Bob Esponja.

La seda azul debía verse increíble adherida a esas caderas y solo el morbo de imaginarlo así vestido lo había llevado a conseguir quien cometiera el sacrilegio de pintar a mano la tela con semejante estampado. Como era un cerdo que soñaba despierto, se deshizo de la camisola que iba con los pantalones y se las arregló para tener entonces la bonita imagen mental de ese hombre vestido así: solo, recostado en una inmensa cama, con esos pantalones. Dios quisiera que fuera tan sucio como para dormir sin interiores y volver sus sueños húmedos realidad. Como era una broma que pretendía ser personal, había comprado un regalo estándar que le dio en la cena que todos tuvieron con los "allegados" de Tony. Allegados que como ese año, iban a alcanzar el número de ochenta personas.

Hubiera preferido que Pepper se ingeniara una mejor forma de que lo pudiera lograr, él sabía lo mucho que Tony odiaba esas cosas, pero ella juraba que de ninguna otra manera iba a lograr su cometido para esa noche y se tuvo que conformar con pensar que con un poco de suerte, su regalo encantaría tanto al millonario, que este se olvidaría gratamente de dónde estaba y qué lo rodeaba.

— El perfume era corriente y esos pijamas volaron al basurero Parker. Créeme, las cañerías de Nueva York no agraden tu contribución a mejorar su asqueroso olor.

— Miénteme todo lo que quieras Stark —le espetó aún incómodo con que no dejara de una jodida vez el tema— Sé que usas el pijama todas las noches.

— No tienes forma de saber eso Parker, deja de soñar.

 _Ya quisiera yo poder constatarlo,_ pensó sellando sus labios antes de lanzarle una mirada fugaz para concentrarse en sus manos sobre la metálica superficie.

Al tenerlo parado tras él, era mucho más fácil esconderle la cara y con ella sus nervios. Desgraciadamente su espalda seguía delatándolo al estar tan tiesa, ya que repentinamente se dio cuenta que el castaño no iba a dejar fácilmente el tema y tenía que tener una brillante idea para salir de allí en ese mismo instante si esperaba guardar por mucho más tiempo su secreto.

Sentía la incomodidad de Tony flotar hasta cubrirlos a ambos y cómo cada una de sus pequeñas miradas sobre el hombro lo iban desesperando hasta lo imposible.

Ponerlo nervioso era el plan, absolutamente y no lo negaba. Tener su atención en estado de alerta, pendiente de él, conscientes de lo que hacía y sobre todo con quién le en cantaba. Pero ese día en particular sus nervios no estaban en su esplendor y aquel juego se le volvía en contra. Debía hacer que dejara de preguntar o encontrar una muy creíble excusa y con urgencia.

Escuchó como luego de un largo (y seguramente imperceptible para un humano normal) suspiro Tony volvía a punzar por una respuesta, pero no se molestó ni en escucharlo. Tenía que buscar una excusa y prestarle atención iba a impedirle eso, no podía ponerle atención e intentar pensar dignamente.

¿Qué podía decirle? Debía ser bueno porque necesitaba algo que fuera creíble y que mínimamente justificara su bochorno. Ropa no era opción, tampoco un perfume. ¿Pero qué le daría vergüenza regalarle? No estaba seguro... ya le había regalado idioteces antaño y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Necesitaba una salida, pero una plausible, de lo contrario su profesor de _Mentiras, Engaños y Estafas Avanzadas_ iba a darse cuenta que solo era un farol y ahí sí que no iba a haber nadie que le ayudara. Huir tampoco era opción, eso iba a lograr evolucionar su curiosidad a verdadera preocupación y no iba a dejar de molestar hasta lograr que...

— ...una pancarta cruzando la calle. —volteó a verlo más curioso por lo que estaba refunfuñando que por intentar darle la razón.

Su mentor confundió su curiosidad por el tono tan burlón que uso al hablar que por lo que dijo en sí. Siquiera lo había escuchado en verdad. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Tony, asustada y humillantemente divertida, le dijo que lo que fuera que pensó, creyó era verdad.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó queriendo dejarle en claro que no sabía de qué hablaba.

— Oh Dios, ¿Adivine? —susurró abriendo los ojos y la boca impactado.

Apretó los labios e intentó recordar qué diablos había estado diciendo. Quería negarse como base, ya que su jodida expresión le hacía sentir vergüenza ajena. Pero si era una buena idea, más le valía aferrarse a la ridiculez que hubiera pensado.

Le daría cualquiera de esos treinta años que le sacaba de ventaja y aun así Tony jamás sabría cuál era su regalo.

— Vamos Parker, jura que no pusiste una pancarta en la calle con mi nombre y un mensaje de cumpleaños...

Achicó la mirada al no entender exactamente qué era lo que eso podía significar. ¿Una pancarta? 

— ¿Le hiciste un dibujo también? —preguntó como si hablara con un bebé y se fastidio el doble.

_Desgraciado hijo de puta._

Tarde pero seguro, su mente entendió de qué hablaba y se estaba refiriendo a esos trozos de tela que iban de un lado al otro de la calle, con letras extrañas y colores muy chillones; Llenos de mensajes de toda índole y tipo. Desde declaraciones de amor hasta mensajes de cumpleaños.

— No sé de qué hablas —gruñó enojado.

¿Pensaba que tenía cinco años como para hacerle algo así, como un dibujo que colgar en la heladera tamaño gigante?

— ¡Mira esa cara! —se carcajeó relajándose visiblemente, señalándolo con absoluta mala educación— Parecido entonces —murmuró pensativamente.

Le hubiera encantado patearle el rostro al ver como se mordía el labio inferior arrastrando el índice por el mismo, pensando profundamente en el dichoso regalo y alguna variable a la ridiculez que pensó. Era tan jodidamente sensual que se perdió solo en verlo. Deseando desesperadamente poder usar sus dientes por esa zona y saborearlo como anhelaba, Peter perdió el norte en esa discusión. Mierda quería sentir como le marcaba el cuello y que textura tendrían contra su piel tibia y transpirada solo por tenerlo así de cerca. Quería besarlo hasta tener la boca irritada y el cuerpo ardiendo...

— ¿Un anuncio en la autopista? —dijo volviendo a sonreír ampliamente forzándolo a dejar de fantasear con ver esos labios hinchados y húmedos por sus besos— « _Feliz Cumpleaños Señor Stark, le deseo lo mejor Peter Parker_ »

El calor empezó a acumularse en su cuello subiendo por su rostro y para cuando lo sintió llegar a su frente (aguantando más vergüenza ajena de la que podía manejar) Tony empezó a reírse golpeando su propia pierna.

— Me muero —gimió riendo— Dime donde está, tengo que llamar a Happy... no se lo querrá perder... ¿Está de camino a la Sede? —preguntó ilusionado.

Achicó los ojos intentando mantener la boca cerrada soportando su idiotez. Que lo creyera capaz de hacer algo con tan poco gusto o digno era, para empezar, insultante, y para seguir, un acto de bastardez absoluta. Si en algún mundo paralelo él se hubiera tragado un romántico idiota incurable, semejante risa hubiera roto su corazón. Es que esa forma de tomarse un regalo era más que humillante, era dolorosa y cruel.

— Vamos, vamos... Dime dónde está.. ¿Tiene una foto? Dime que al menos pusiste una foto... ¿Nuestra en la empresa?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos whisky y la furia en su interior. No era ni por asomo ese su regalo, pero a pesar de ello ¿qué era esa reacción? ¿Tanta gracia podría causarle al bastardo hijo de puta un simple anuncio?

— No es eso —gruñó furioso sintiendo su vista desenfocada.

Se sentía ofendido y por mucho que fuera consciente que solo estaba muy nervioso al ver el poco tacto que podía tener si el regalo le parecía ridículo, no podía controlarse. Le dolía mucho pensar que Tony fuera capaz de reírse así a su costa.

Bien, él entendía que la idea era ridícula y bochornosa. Si no eras pareja, diría que incluso podía sonar desesperada. Un recurso de alguien que estaba dispuesto a humillarse por conseguir el afecto de esa persona especial (claramente el caso de ellos si fuera real) pero nada de eso justificaba semejante actuación. Si hubiera sido un idiota sin remedio, se habría sentido tan humillado que seguramente hubiera muerto allí plantado escuchando esas carcajadas mientras estas le desgarraban el corazón. El millonario no estaba mostrando piedad o compasión por lo que podría ser un hombre enamorado de él y eso lo fastidiaba casi tanto como reafirmaba sus ideas. Ese hijo de puta no iba a saber que le iba a pasar.

— Lo veo en tu rostro Parker. Vamos, no intentes negarlo. Estas todo rojo y muerto de vergüenza... —se abstuvo de responderle que eso solo se debía a que frente a él, un patán sin corazón, exhibía una ínfima capacidad de respeto por los demás— No tengas vergüenza y claro que lo agradezco —discrepaba, no había escuchado jamás alguien menos agradecido— pero vamos, ¿cómo se te fue a ocurrir algo semejante? Podrías haber hecho un letrero tamaño estándar y te ahorrabas algo de dinero.

Otra carcajada brotó de sus labios y vio como a ella se enlazaba su paciencia al alejarse del taller con el sonido de fondo al morir.

Él podía permitirse en esos momentos diez anuncios y su economía no iba a verse afectada. Contaba con una maldita cuenta bancaria que día a día crecía gracias a las patentes que tenía de cada invento que hizo a lo largo de sus tres años como asistente de Tony y ese hijo de puta lo sabía de sobra. Le prestó su contador y le enseñó cómo invertir su capital, como cuadruplicarlo casi sin ver. Pero sobre todo, le enseñó a no malgastarlo en idioteces y no dejar que se le subiera a la cabeza.

— Te dije que no es eso Stark —masculló apretando los puños contra sus muslos, intentando no destrozar la frágil tela. Aún le quedaban dos reuniones ese día.

— No hace falta que lo sigas negando —le dijo sacudiendo la mano sin prestarle atención— Voy a decirle a Happy que se asegure de tener una buena imagen de eso y así al menos la inversión no será en va-

— ¡Es un show! ¡¿Bien?! —le gritó furioso.

Se había parado y ahora lo miraba de frente, respirando agitadamente, aterrado e implorándose controlar su furia. Un solo denigrante chiste más e iba a partirle la jodida boca e iba a ver que tanto podría reírse con media docena de dientes menos. Que cabrón podía ser el muy hijo de puta.

El rostro frente a él lo estudió sin rastro de humor y decidió que ese era un buen momento para agradecerle a Tony no solo haberle enseñado todo lo que sabía: desde su gusto por la ropa hasta su sarcasmo y elegancia; Si no por dejarle como legado su jodida habilidad para dejar que su orgullo jamás le permitiera pensar con claridad.

— ¿Show? ¿Me sacaste entradas para el teatro? — esa vez no había burla implícita y no supo que era peor— Ósea, ¿reservaste la sala para mí?

Ahora sí estaba más preocupado. ¿Y si lo dejaba creer eso y cuando veía lo que era en verdad, la comparación lo dejaba mal parado? Se preguntó seriamente qué posibilidades había de volver al terreno del estúpido cartel y cuando lo vio estudiarlo sorprendido, supo que ninguna, tenía que arreglar eso.

Tony amaba los espectáculos e ir al teatro era una de sus tantas pasiones que ser héroe le impedía cumplir. Si no hubiera decidido darle un espectáculo personalizado, hubiera optado por eso.

Había una obra en cartel que Tony quería ver por esos días y solo podía si un anónimo pagaba una función más que exclusiva, de lo contrario él sería el espectáculo y no podría disfrutar nada. 

Podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber sacado entradas solo para ellos y luego invitarlo a uno de esos caros y lujosos restaurantes. Ninguno de los amigos de Tony se habría enojado. Pepper le dijo que sonaba bien para ella, Rhodes le dijo que era una excelente idea, Vis le recomendó una obra y Happy le dijo que a menos que intentara ver en primer plano que desayunó esa mañana, nunca mas volviera a preguntarle qué opinaba sobre una cita entre Tony y él.

El único motivo por el cual no lo hizo fue porque ese estúpido iba a tomarlo como una salida de amigos.

Por seguro ese playboy iba a intentar ligarse a una de las actrices y decía «intentar» porque se violentaba de solo unir en pensamiento a Tony con cualquiera de esas mujeres; Luego arrastraría a esa conquista con ellos al restaurante, obligado por la idiota idea del millonario, él debería arrastrar a la cosa más comestible del teatro con él para no quedar atrás y por seguro ambos terminarían esa noche gimiendo y llenos de sudor disfrutando de cuerpos arqueandose en una silenciosa armonía, pero en partes opuestas de la Sede. Ya sabía cómo terminaba ese acto, iba a tener que despertarse a la mañana siguiente, arrastrar los pies y pedirle por favor que lo "ayudara" a deshacerse del idiota de turno.

Sabía que la miseria lo consumiría si tenía que seguir interpretando esa absurda tragedia griega. Estaba cansado de follar por follar, solo quería tener a un hombre en su cama, por lo que le quedaba de vida.

— No Tony —masculló aferrándose a lo que había planeado con Pepper por ser su única opción.

— No entiendo...

La frente de su mentor se crispó cuando este se sentó en el sillón y lo observó intrigado.

— Ya verás esta noche —prometió mucho más tranquilo, volteando para recoger sus cosas y huir.

— Muéstrame ahora. Odio las sorpresas y sabes que Pepper me hará una fiesta sorpresa.

— Pensé que era sorpresa —se quejó molesto

¿Qué más sabría?

— Pensé que sabías que no soy un idiota —se jactó con soberbia.

 _Intento follar contigo desde los quince Stark, nadie diría que eres el más listo por aquí, visto que creíste que desistí en algún momento,_ pensó ofuscado.

— Da igual, te esperas.

— Por dios Parker, ¿Que show contrataste? No puede ser peor que la penosa fiesta.

— ¿Contratar? —murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos y se quiso arrancar la lengua cuando entendió que quiso decir.

— Joder...

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y la vergüenza se volvió a instalar en su abdomen retorciéndolo.

— Oh... por...Dios... —volvió a susurrar Tony parándose con una sonrisa iluminada y unos ojos traviesos que pese a su edad y las ppequeñas arrugas siguen viéndose muy infantiles. Estaba más que encantado— ¿Que harás un show de magia? —le preguntó con labios temblorosos debido al esfuerzo de no reírse otra vez.

No tuvo tiempo de encontrarlo sensual o hermoso, estaba trabajando desesperadamente por calmar su mente y no dejar que lo provocara lo suficiente. No podía perder el eje, no debía dejarlo meterse bajo su piel. Nunca había sido más vital que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

— N-no —dijo cerrando los ojos, consternado con su poco oportuno tartamudeo.

— Me muero, hoy me matas Parker. ¿Es peor? —cuestionó inclinando la cabeza dando un paso hasta él.

— No... no voy a hab-hablar —masculló buscando una salida mientras el león frente suyo lo empezaba a acechar.

— ¿Mariachis? —susurró burlonamente— ¿Una serenata? —inquirió cerrando más la distancia, erizándole la piel.

Ni en ese momento de tanto estrés podía evitar verlo y desear comérselo.

— Es-espera a la noche. —intentó susurrar, pero Tony no lo oyó.

— Vamos, dame una muestra gratis Parker —su labio inferior se abultó deliciosamente y todo su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse al verlo hacer pucheros.

 _Soy hombre muerto,_ pensó sintiendo la sangre en su cuerpo empezar a espesarse bajo la tentadora idea de lanzarse a por él.

— N-no tengo lo que ne-necesito Tony —susurró cuando lo tuvo parado de frente estudiándolo tras las gafas.

— ¿Es que piensas disfrazarte de Peppa Pig y sus amigos? —se rio acomodando las manos contra el escritorio, terminando de arrinconarlo.

Una voz en su mente susurró que eso era un insulto, pero no podía prestarle atención, frente a él todo estaba volviéndose irreal y solo bastaba con que alzara un poco más su rostro para poder probar esos labios que tantos sueños le arrebataron.

Por el empeño que Tony ponía en mantener la distancia entre ellos desde que se le escapó en la bahía lo mucho que lo amaba, podía determinar que no era nada consciente de cómo se le había acercado, de lo insinuante que se sentía su rodilla separando sus piernas para poder acercarse más o de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Tony quería sonsacarle algo y sus instintos le decían que esa era la mejor forma de lograrlo, lo hacía a un nivel inconsciente y lo sabía porque en sus ojos la lujuria no aparecía, su respiración era normal y solo la malicia los separaba.

— Ten-tengo que prepararme —susurró acortando la distancia cuando sus labios lo llamaron.

— ¿Vas a interpretar un texto de Shakespeare que necesitas prepararte? —preguntó soltando una carcajada que forzó su aliento a golpear su rostro y pese a que el aroma resultó terriblemente seductor, ya había dejado de pensar en todo lo sensual y se volvió a ofender— ¿Un Romeo y Julieta, Parker? —masculló enderezándose lejos de él— ¿Eres Montesco o Capuleto? —dijo riendo descaradamente— ¿Harás un mashupp de los dos? Anda dime.

— No tienes idea de lo que...

— Oye, si me hubieras preguntado, te diría que me gusta más Hamlet —lo cortó demasiado divertido con su mierda para sentir la advertencia en su tono o la furia en su mirada.

Y mierda que debía notarse, porque sentía en la punta de su lengua el veneno del enojo. Ese bastardo no iba a dejar de reírse de él.

Ya quería ver si podía reírse en medio de su presentación. Ni siquiera dudo si eso podía o no pasar. No iba a reírse. Iba a suplicar. Ese cabron hijo de puta iba a suplicar desesperado pidiéndole por favor que terminara de una vez. Conociéndolo sabía que iba a ir más lejos, e iba a impedirle terminar. Ese bastardo hijo de puta iba a arrastrarlo lejos de la sala donde montaría el "escenario". Estaba seguro que el malnacido no iba a dejar que terminara, los celos de que lo vean todos iban a ganarle.

— Admiremos un poco de esas improductivas clases de actuación esta noche —siguió alzado en su estupidez— Tengo contactos en Broadway, quizás hasta te negocie un contrato para la próxima tempo-

\- Tienes razón Stark —lo cortó parpadeando para mantener una raya su estúpida furia. Lo había hartado. Tienes que ver qué es, no querría hacerte pasar vergüenza frente a tus amigos.

Tony, de arrepentimiento consciente de cómo sus cuerpos estaban juntos, retrocedió y lo miró de costado, dudando si sería prudente seguir riendo o no.

\- Siéntate, dame cinco minutos, tengo todo en mi oficina. Ya vengo.

Sonrió de costado tranquilizándolo. A la mierda con pimienta. Él iba a darle un escarmiento a ese hijo de puta del que estaba más que enamorado.

¿Quería guerra? ¿Quería reírse de alguien? Eran dos. ¿Suponía que era un maldito niñito enamorado con ideas escandalosamente cursis? Ya quería ver que iba a hacer cuando contemplara cómo se arreglaba un pulso la ropa a un lento y jodido ritmo, casi sentado sobre su regazo.


	2. II

Mientras Tony aguardaba sentado en el taller, su mente empezó a trabajar.

Sabía que se había pasado dos pueblos al reírse y burlarse de esa forma. Sinceramente esperaba que recordándole a Peter que no era un santo y que podía ser despiadadamente cruel el chico recapacitara lo que sea que intentaba hacer.

Aún no había cometido ninguna imprudencia, podían hacer de cuenta que esas miradas no existieron y él se esforzaría a diario para dejar de buscar malditos pretextos para estar solos en cualquier lugar. Era algo que podía hacerse. Ya no contaba con la inestimable ayuda de su mejor amiga para confiar en que ella iba a llevarlo por el buen sendero y hacer de él un hombre modelo, pero seguro si le pedía ayuda, le daría su apoyo para que pudiera ser un buen "tutor" para Peter.

La idea le daba náuseas pero o empezaba a forzar a su mente a entender que Peter, el cual podría ser un hijo para él, no era material de conquista o se les venía la noche y eso era algo que el chico no quería. El mocoso podía soñar despierto todo lo que quisiera, pero tener algo con él no era fácil, no era sencillo y por sobre todo, no era algo que un niño pudiera manejar.

Intentó pensar en que iba a hacer cuando Peter volviera, esperaba que si se había atrevido a mostrarle en privado lo que fuera que tuviera en mente, eso significara que no era algo excesivamente romántico y no tuviera que destruir sus ilusiones a mano dura. No le agradaría, pero lo haría. Ese era su trabajo como mentor: ver el dolor en su mirada. Era el costo a pagar por pensar en su bienestar por encima de todo. Cuando lo vio en la bahía tan desolado lo entendió, ser un tutor no era fácil o agradable. Estaba lleno de mierda que no querías hacer, pero tenías.

La puerta del taller volvió a abrirse y miró impresionado al chico, no solo el cambio de pantalones (por unos mucho más ajustados que impedían su trabajo por no notar el tremendo trasero que poseía), traía consigo una serie de elementos que lo desconcertaron. Mientras una de sus manos arrastraba una maleta que al menos le llegaba a la cintura, en la otra cargaba un simple bolso de mano y un sombrero negro escondía su rebelde cabello. La apariencia antigua del corte del sombrero negro lo sorprendió tanto como que ahora vestía un traje negro con una fina corbata a juego.

Desesperado por no poner sus ojos donde no debía, se interesó en la valija y en el bolso de mano. Bolso que fue dejado sin muchos miramientos en el piso, para ser pateado al otro extremo de la sala.

\- ¿Vas a mudarte? -murmuró desconcertado.

Era o debía ser preocupante como solo esa ligera sospecha lo hería.

El chico rió al escucharlo y meneó la cabeza divertido. No le hacía especial gracia que se riera a su costa, pero no podía hacer nada contra el alivio que lo recubrió cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho una idiotez sin fundamentos. Lo había ofendido, pero no lo suficiente para que decidiera irse.

\- Te dije que tenía que prepararme.

\- ¿Es que planeas hacer un desfile? -intentó otra vez cuando lo vio alzar la pierna hasta una de sus mesas y patearla lejos.

Reprimió los retos porque sabía de sobra que le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Amén de que pese a que lo encontrara grosero, no rompía nada y una parte de si creía que Peter había aprendido a medir mucho mejor la fuerza con las piernas que con sus patosas manos (que seguían destruyendo cosas o magullándolas). Por todos los medios se obligó a no plantearse seriamente qué diablos hacía para afinar la fuerza en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y volvió la vista a la maleta, encontrando en ella tranquilidad para sus turbadores pensamientos.

\- No digas idioteces -le soltó el mocoso con malicia y sin mirarlo luego de caminar formando un amplio cuadrado.

Tony se acomodó en su asiento y estudió como este seguía moviéndose muy concentrado e intento otra vez pensar qué diablos estaba por mostrarle. Una serie de ideas descabelladas lo asaltaron, pero nada tenía mucho sentido y por seguro nada que fuera a combinar con el cambio de vestuario. Uno que pese a sus desesperados intentos, no podía omitir. Esta vez el traje se adhería drásticamente a su cuerpo, resaltando cada una de sus curvas. La entallada cintura y las estrechas caderas. Parecía más alto, mucho más fornido y el talle del saco marcaba perfectamente el triángulo que formaba su torso. Todas malas noticias para él.

El chico volvió donde la valija y deslizó el cierre lentamente, dejándole ver lo que había en su interior. Cuatro presumibles cajas, de un material que no llegaba a descifrar (pero arriesgaría mucho a decir que era una aleación entre en hierro y el acero) fueron lo único que notó. Dos eran de un considerable tamaño, pero las otras dos era notoriamente más pequeñas. La idea de dos cubos Rubik tamaño industrial lo asaltaron pero negó por imposible y fuera de lugar. Dudaba mucho que fuera un desafío de lógica. Intrigado a más no poder, su curiosidad natural comiéndolo, se fue a levantar para mirar más de cerca cuando la voz dura de su pupilo lo hizo saltar.

\- Quieto Stark. Te mueves y te juro que te aguantas a la noche. -parco, le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa que el mocoso no vio.

Sintiendo la piel de su cuello erizarse ante la orden se quedó en su lugar. El chico siquiera le estaba prestando atención, pero obviamente lo conocía lo suficientemente para saber que esperar. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios ante eso. Una expresión que escondió rápidamente mientras se reprendía en silencio por su ineptitud a la hora de guardar sus emociones. A decir verdad eso era algo muy molesto y más debido a que no sabía cuándo empezó, pero que más le valía volver a controlar.

Rumiando su malestar, observó cómo Peter empezaba a acomodar las cajas. Una en cada extremo del cuadrado imaginario que marcó previamente. Las dos más grandes en los extremos más alejados y las dos pequeñas a escasos pasos de él. A punto estuvo de perder la paciencia, pero Peter sacó su teléfono y después de teclear dos veces, frente a él las cajas empezaron a moverse. Literalmente.

Las dos pequeñas parecían desdoblarse a sí mismas, hasta que vio un impecable piso negro y reluciente cubrir el del taller. Dos pequeños tubos salían de lo que quedó de cada cajita (que ahora tenían menos de la mitad de su tamaño original) y le recordaron extrañamente a las máquinas de humo. Cuando en las dos cajas más grandes las tapas de arriba se retrajeron, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Un hierro empezó a brotar del medio de cada una y a la mitad del camino entendió lo que estaba formándose. Luego de unos segundos, un perfecto arco con pequeñas lucecitas incrustadas habían formado un escenario. Sólo una mirada superficial le dijo que este mismo tenía al menos dos tipos de luces y silbó sorprendido cuando vio como de la base de las cajas grandes, dos tapas se volvieron a replegar, esta vez para sus costados, dejando expuestos dos parlantes y otras luces más grandes.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? -masculló impresionado.

No sabía que había tal cosa en el mercado y le dio ligera envidia. La idea era brillante. Un escenario portátil, tan deslumbrante que cualquier artista callejero o que recién empezaba en el negocio compraría sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Lo cree, obviamente. -soltó el pequeño engendro con arrogancia- Funciona con un reactor, pero cuando lo hagamos en masa, pretendo hacer que funcione a 220. Pepper no está segura, pero no veo inconveniente en que lo saquemos en una edición especial para fin de año o cosa por el estilo.

\- Olvídalo, tendrías que perfeccionar el proceso de ensamblado, pero esto es justo de lo que hablábamos el otro día. -dijo incorporándose para ver de cerca todo.

Era un Ingeniero y un Vengador. Jugaba ser filántropo y presumía su cerebro por donde pudiera, pero en el fondo era y siempre iba a ser un inventor nato. Vivía por ese tipo de proyectos, amaba el volver realidad cualquier cosa que tú mente pudiera imaginar y mucho más si eran cosas tan mundanas, pero útiles en la práctica diaria.

El diseño era exquisito. Todo negro y pulido. Las luces eran discretas pero no dudaba en lo absoluto de que una vez que estuvieran funcionando serían tan buenas como las de un estudio de televisión o un teatro. La idea minimalista, sencilla y el nada arrogante diseñó le encantaba por partida doble. El espectáculo iba a suceder en el escenario, serlo en sí mismo y era muy práctico de llevar. Pese a la súper fuerza de Peter, asumió que el conjunto en sí no podría pesar más de unos pocos kilos y la sencillez del diseño lo volvían camaleónico. No importaría que fondo tuviera: la calle, un edificio o una simple pared en blanco; siempre iba a lucir discreto pero llamativo.

\- Quiero hacer toda una línea de productos inteligentes para la venta al público directo. Estoy cansado de soportar estar rodeado de mierdas sin utilidad. Para variar podemos sacar al mercado una línea de electrónica que valga la pena, con energía sustentable.

\- Puedo intentar que sea más pequeño. -admitió el chico mientras él se inclinaba y tocaba el suave piso.

\- Deberías separar los componentes, solo simplifícalo. Lo único, el tamaño debería ser ajustable y no estándar como este. Retira una parte de la iluminación... ¿Esto es para humo? -murmuró observando una de las pequeñas cajas que apuntaban una en dirección al escenario y otra hacia afuera.

\- Para lo que quieras, humo o chispas. Incluso puede ser modificado para fuego.

\- Inteligente. -reconoció- Deja los dos lados, pero solo para humo. Los demás los puedes añadir como un accesorio para adquirir aparte. Lo mismo las luces más grandes.

\- Eso lo haría mucho más simple. -se quejó.

Rio por lo bajo pensando en que sus estándares de calidad y los de Peter no distaban mucho.

\- Y más accesible. -le recordó, no quería crear una línea exclusiva- No tiene ningún sentido montar un mega escenario que nadie pueda pagar. Después de un par de shows cualquiera podría comprar los extras. Y piensa que si solo haces accesorios, tienes mucho para agregar. Puedes hacer una pantalla para la parte de atrás o incluso pisos iluminados. Todas mejoras que pueden agregarse o adquirirse a gusto y no pagarlas en vano.

Peter lo miró más ilusionado y no pudo evitar corresponder su sonrisa. La idea era en verdad genial y pese a que sabía que debía mostrar más reticencia a lo que estaba por pasar, no podía evitar el orgullo que le producía. El chico solo por sus propios medios podría crear al menos cuatro diferentes empresas. Desde cosas cotidianas hasta verdadera biotecnología. Nunca lo subestimaría, pero muchas veces el trajín del día o los raros pensamientos que lo golpeaban volvía turbia la imagen que tenía de él.

\- Bien Stark, siéntate. -le dijo volviendo a ponerse serio y su buen humor se esfumó.

Intentó pensar en cómo negarse, pero no se le ocurrió nada con suficiente rapidez y por eso el mocoso lo empujaba tranquilamente hasta la silla que había quedado justo frente al escenario.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que es? -volvió a preguntar dudando.

\- No. Ya verás. Dios que impaciente. -el solo hecho de que su tono denotara burla lo insultaba.

\- Es magia, ¿No? -la sonrisa maliciosa que le lanzó hablaba por sí sola.

\- Si Stark, voy a hacer magia. -le dijo por lo bajo, girándolo para sentarlo de prepo.

La mirada de Peter se detuvo unos segundos en su boca y las ideas se perdieron en su cabeza.

En verdad debía alejarse del chico, era nocivo para su cuerpo. _O mente_ , pensó, cuando sin seguir ningún proceso lógico alzó más el rostro acercándose a Peter.

\- Procura no lastimarte cuando intentes cortarte a la mitad. -susurró suavemente, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Peter sonrió de una forma sensual que Tony no puedo evitar temer.

\- Si uno de nosotros dos fuera a terminar con una hemorragia seria nasal y Tony, te lo juro -masculló sonriéndole de lado- Serías tú, no yo. -se jactó haciendo sonar aquello a un juego sexual, no una amenaza.

La metáfora del lobo y los cerditos le vino a la mente y de alguna bizarra forma, entendió que quizás estaba soplando como idiota a la maldita casa de concreto.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., apaga las luces y cierra las ventanas.

\- _Enseguida Peter_.

 _Traidora_ , pensó ofuscado.

Hubiera proferido alguna contra orden de no ser por la abrasadora mirada que le echó antes de agacharse a tomar algo de la maleta, que ya no pudo ver.

La oscuridad se cernió a su alrededor y mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra sus muslos, expectante e incómodo, se preguntó por primera vez si no estaba metiéndose en un problema más grande de lo que a simple vista parecía.

El silencio se tornó espeso y cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse, una solitaria luz violeta se prendió en medio del escenario. El ángulo era inmejorable enmarcando el cuerpo de Peter. De espaldas a él, con una pierna cruzada tras la otra, su trasero escasamente cubierto por el saco lo dejó petrificado. Una mano sujetaba el sombrero como si este se fuera a caer y la otra se apoyaba en un paraguas negro con punta de madera.

Algo muy grande se le atoró en la garganta ni bien su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con los ojos entrecerrados de su pupilo y sus sistemas internos de seguridad saltaron cuando esté le sonrió lleno de sensualidad.

 _Maldita sea, estoy súper jodido,_ se lamentó _._

La sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar el primer acordé casi le paralizó el corazón. Girando con una preciosa sonrisa, Peter empezó a hacer el típico pasó de tap y allí se permitió sonreír profundamente.

Cantando bajo la lluvia.

El cuerpo de su pupilo se movía con gracia y mucha precisión atrayendo sobre él su mirada como un imán. Relajando la espalda, se dejó caer contra el respaldo y se insultó internamente por sus burlas. Aquello era una muestra de lo mucho que Peter lo conocía y sobre todo, cómo podía recordar un detalle tan ínfimo como aquel.

Hacía cosa de cuatro meses lo invitaron a un festival en Cannes y sin más remedio que aceptar, arrastró al único disponible desde que Pepper había empezado a salir con un idiota ambientalista. En ese festival pasaron _«_ Cantando bajo la lluvia» y su mente, simplemente como ocurría con cualquier cosa, resinificó la película ahora que la veía muchos años más tarde.

No pudo evitar sentirse identificado. Cómo la revolución del cine mudo al hablado sacudía la vida del actor se sentía extrañamente parecido a como se sentía él ante los nuevos progresos. Claro que él era pilar en ellos, pero mantenerse vigente en un mundo actual no era poco mérito. Y el giro que le dio a su vida la aparición de Debbie Reynolds tampoco le resultó ajeno. Con incomodidad y mucha reticencia descubrió que Peter era su Kathy Selden (sin la connotación romántica obvia del caso) y como con su pequeña figura deslumbró y torció su camino en una nueva dirección.

Cuando salieron de la sala, mientras tomaban un cóctel, Peter notó su reticencia y le preguntó qué iba mal. Forzó una sonrisa tranquila y le dijo que simplemente no se acordaba lo mucho que le gustaba esa película en particular. Palmeando su espalda con una cálida sonrisa, el chico se rió de él, frenando a un mozo que pasaba por allí: « _Si vas a ponerte melancólico, mejor hazlo con un whisky_ » después de rodar los ojos, sujetó el vaso y extrañado, agarro la charola que le tendió. « _¿Para qué necesito una bandeja vacía?_ » le preguntó desconcertado. « _Porque yo necesito al mozo_ » le soltó guiñándole un ojo, mientras sujetaba la muñeca del camarero y desfilaba en dirección a los baños.

En ese momento se había reído viéndolo, obligando a su mente callar la protesta que brotaba en su interior. En esos momentos, mientras veía como Peter seguía replicando la coreografía con una excelente destreza (que desconocía), se sintió violento y ofuscado. No quería pensar en el mocoso con otro hombre, mucho menos en que hizo en ese maldito baño para aparecer media hora más tarde con una sonrisa satisfecha, el pelo revuelto y un intenso olor a perfume.

Un pequeño salto frente a él lo arrastró al presente y se afanó en dejar aquello atrás. Debió ver en ese momento que había algo mal con su reacción, lamentable había sentido mucha vergüenza sobre lo que pensó al ver la película como para notar nada más.

Por lo pronto, frente a él, el chico bailaba una canción que difícilmente pudiera pasar por alto gracias a su letra, pero y por mucho que prefiriera comer alquitrán a bocados que admitirlo, se sentía bien.

Con temor había esperado que un regalo más del estilo " _romántico_ " lo abrumara y lo obligará a reaccionar mal, pero el efecto no fue el esperado. Peter le estaba dedicando un baile y no solo bien hecho, si no que a la vez, cargado de un significado mayor al que el chico podría esperar y le encantaba.

Fuere como fuere, decidió esconder parte de sus pensamientos y cuando su pupilo empezó a dar pequeños saltos de aquí allá por el escenario, dejando que las luces lo tomarán de diferentes ángulos, mientras el ligero humo cubría el piso, se permitió sonreírle. Pero no sonreírle y ya, sino sonreírle de verdad.

No debía avalar o mostrarse conforme con cosas del tipo romántico, no proviniendo del chico, ¿pero qué diablos?, un poco de calidez le vendría bien y Peter se merecía otro poco de cariño. Ya luego se las arreglaría para dejarle en claro que él no era del tipo delicado y amoroso. Era más sarcástico y temperamental. Celoso y posesivo. Ligeramente corrosivo y algo perverso. Un sucio depravado que se excitaba con chicos treinta años menores, que jamás dirían cosas como te amo.

\- ∞ -

Peter seguía moviéndose en el escenario, procurando despejar su mente y solo dejar la coreografía fluir por su cuerpo.

Aquella parte era ligeramente difícil, debía hacer coincidir las rotaciones del mango del paraguas con el compás de la música y sus zapatos de tap, pero la expresión de Tony lo distraía continuamente.

Miedo. Terror. Ansias. Alivio. Alegría. Celos. Cariño. Compasión.

Así no había quien pudiera.

Cuándo el cariño se instaló otra vez en su expresión casi con náuseas vio un destello cuasi paternal. Tuvo siempre más suerte de la que esperaba y Tony solo tenía pequeños destellos donde veía en él algo así como un hijo adoptivo, pero ese era, en semejante situación, el peor de todos los momentos para tales pensamientos.

Sintió sus pies trabarse ligeramente, pero se recompuso antes de que su único espectador pudiera notarlo. Amplió su sonrisa, llevando paz a la mirada de Tony, que había temblado percibiendo su dolor y le guiñó un ojo divertido. No había necesidad de asustarlo. No antes de lo esperado.

Haciéndose eco del ritmo lento de aquella parte de la canción, se preparó para el salto final. Más ansioso por lo que venía después que por el saltó en sí.

Sujetando con una sola mano el paraguas, volvió a hacer la pose de la película antes de flexionar ligeramente sus rodillas y empujar hacia delante. Su eje de gravedad cambio por unos instantes y cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo, la oscuridad los volvió a rodear.

Cerca se escuchó un fuerte jadeo que le avisaba que su mentor se había asustado al verlo caer rendido y una sonrisa honesta surcó su rostro.

 _Te tengo Tony,_ pensó encantado.

\- ∞ -

El seco impacto del cuerpo chocando contra el piso lo desconcertó tanto como la ceguera momentánea.

Parpadeó intentando orientarse y se levantó preocupado. ¿Por qué ese bendito niño no podía aprender cuales eran sus límites? No lo entendía.

Se movió un paso en dirección al escenario y el fuerte sonido de una cinta rebobinando le trajo un ligero " _deja vu_ ". Hacía una vida que no oía ese sonido.

Escucho el susurro del cuerpo moverse a unos pasos de él, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. No solo no distinguía su propia mano frente a sus ojos, si no que le preocupaba avanzar y patear a Peter por error.

Un pequeño chasquido a su izquierda lo puso alerta y maldijo la oscuridad por millonésima vez en pocos minutos. Más que sentirlo o verlo, olió el humo. Rápidamente a su nariz llegó ese suave pero penetrante olor que le coloreó el rostro sin piedad y se encontró en una hermosa paradoja al desear que la luz no volviera enseguida.

Era mentir decir que hacía años no había cometido un desliz imperdonable. Un gusto culposo que escondía y juraba no repetir, que _obviamente_ repetía cada jodido año: le había comprado un costoso perfume a Peter.

Desde que lo olió en una tienda no pudo evitar evocar el rostro del chico que hacía un mes había empezado a corretear por el taller a su lado y sin dudarlo lo compró. Como cada año que se cumplía el aniversario de su arribo a la empresa. Hubiera sido inofensivo, un simple regalo de bienvenida, pero Pepper le puso nombre a lo que había hecho.

 _«Dios mío Peter, hueles delicioso_ » había jadeado su amiga nada más verlo en la oficina y salvo él, todos enrojecieron. Le había salido del corazón, ella no había tenido intenciones de que sonara tan sensual su comentario. Pero así olía Peter. Comestible. Hubiera deseado que nadie lo admitiera cerca suyo, porque se sentía sucio pensando que un olor tan insinuante había llevado a sus canales mentales directamente al rostro de un mocoso de 17 años, pero no podía negar que todo su cuerpo vibraba cuando se le acercaba oliendo de aquella manera.

Retrocedió hasta su silla por impulso. Una respuesta natural ante el miedo cuando un extraño compás volvió a inundar el ambiente a su alrededor. Uno a otro el ritmo empezó a cobrar vida y sus piernas oficialmente dejaron de obedecer sus designios cuando dos luces violetas (las más grandes de los costados) iluminaron sugerentemente a Peter. No era una iluminación especialmente fuerte, de hecho, era tan tenue que la palabra « _íntimo_ » se deslizaba en su mente punzando y asustándolo.

Volvía a estar de espaldas, por lo que no tenía forma de saberlo, pero algo en el candente ritmo le gritaba que aquella intro poco tenía que ver con «Cantando bajo la lluvia» y mucho con «Nueve semanas y media».

Un acorde a otro las luces se fueron prendiendo y apagando, tomándolo de diferentes ángulos, dejando que lo viera en intervalos tan irregulares que empezaba a desesperarse, mientras el humo lo escondía de su vista. Algo que le molestaba pese a que no llegara a entender que había de malo en la escena.

Todo el escenario gritaba problemas cada vez que la luz volvía y Peter cambiaba de una pose más sensual a otra. Su respiración, que se atascó al ver como sus torneadas piernas empezaron un suave movimiento, comenzó a sugerir problemas. Su corazón se exaltó al ver su devastadora imagen.

Se repetía, lo sabía, pero su mente estaba en un bucle. Todo esto, toda aquella puesta en escena decía tan claro que Tony tendría grandes y malditos problemas que era en lo único que se permitía pensar. Empujaba palabras como sensual, erótico, lamer, morder, chupar y follar de su mente en ese momento limitaba muchísimo su vocabulario.

Las luces empezaron a moverse todas juntas sobre el cuerpo de Peter cuando al fin reconoció el tema y un sudor frío le perló el cuello. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso?

 _Ahora estoy en verdad, verdad, jodido_ , pensó reconociendo la voz de Rihanna, con su maldita canción Umbrella.

Parado y estático, vio cómo el cuerpo frente a sí, cobraba vida y lo volvía pedazos. La cintura del chico empezó a moverse de un lado al otro, respetando los golpes del ritmo, sujetando con ambas manos el paraguas en su espalda y enfatizando los movimientos con sus hombros, voló uno a uno los pensamientos de Tony. Reduciéndolo a un animal en cautiverio que buscaba una salida a cada instante, lleno de temor y reticencia al entorno que lo rodeaba, mientras seguía con ojos de halcón al chico, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

Pensó en sentarse cuando su sangre empezó a ser bombeada con más fuerza, pero las luces volvieron a bajar sugerentemente y el cuerpo de su pupilo giró en su dirección. No traía corbata y la camisa estaba tan abierta como cuando lo vio entrar al taller. La lista de problemas crecía alarmantemente rápido.

Palabras como sensual y follable lo asaltaron y apenado reconoció que las dos (ni siquiera juntas) le hacían justicia. Peter se veía como la fantasía húmeda de cualquier grosero y vulgar fetichista. Dos palabras que (incluso separadas) lo definían a la perfección.

Ese hubiera sido un buen momento para darse cuenta que estaba perdido, pero su alumno, como no, tenía mejores planes para él. Claro que la simpleza no era parte de sus enseñanzas. Por supuesto que Peter iba a hacerle pagar cada risa que había soltado a su costa creyendo que iba a hacer algo tan infantil como una pancarta de amor.

Moviéndose al cadencioso ritmo, crispando sus nervios con ese vulgar y casi femenino contoneo, intensificó esa sonrisa de « _voy a follar contigo_ » y se mordió el labio inferior cuando empezó a deslizar el paraguas por su cuerpo. Por supuesto que lo hizo de una forma que sugería una polla o algo similar. Veía el objeto acariciar el cuerpo mutilando la posibilidad de que su polla no acusará recibo de esa preciosa imagen. Incluso logró hacerlo boquear cuando dio un ligero golpe con la pelvis, guiñándole sensualmente un ojo.

 _No, no, no_ , gimió internamente cuando un ligero calor se instaló en su abdomen.

No es que fuera solo su rostro, era la forma en la que su cintura se movía, de izquierda a derecha, tentando a su mirada. Volviendo a sus ojos dos simples péndulos que se movían de aquí para allá sin poder evitarlo, obedeciendo las leyes de Newton.

Alzó la vista de golpe cuando el impacto de la punta del paraguas lo sobresaltó y volvió el rostro a la lobuna expresión de su alumno, que murmuró en voz baja un fragmento de la canción.

«Y ahí cuando me necesites allí, contigo siempre compartiré»

Sintió el frío golpe del miedo cuando vio exactamente qué pretendía hacer. Jamás en su vida siquiera escuchó la letra de ese tema. ¿Quién demonios lo hacía cuando tenías a semejante mujer bailando así de sensualmente frente a tus ojos? Algo que en esos momentos con semejante espécimen (que pateó el paraguas haciéndolo girar en su mano mientras la libre volvía a recorrer su pecho invitándote a descubrir lo perfecto que era) tampoco estaba haciendo. Pero claro que el malnacido se esforzó en atraer su atención a la letra para que no se perdiera lo importante. Peter se aseguró de que su mente captará todo lo que tenía preparado para él, con su cuerpo y la música.

El ritmo aumentó y se aferró a los años de control que llevaba en su cuerpo para no gemir al ver como, soltando el paraguas, Peter le daba un ligero golpe al sombrero, logrando que este cayera al piso solo para luego patearlo con la vista fija en su boca.

«Porque cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos»

Le restaba puntos la cursilería, pero el hijo de puta usó ambas manos para sujetar su miembro y dar un sensual golpe de caderas. Así que no pudo restar nada, si acaso debía sentirse satisfecho que no perdió por mucho en esa guerra de voluntades. Quería huir, o eso pensó. Cuando las libres manos de Peter se posaron en la cintura de su pantalón y su pelvis empezó a marcar el imposible ritmo de la canción, deseó desesperadamente poder escapar sin demostrarle que era un cobarde.

Él no iba a poder escuchar aquello y verlo moverse de esa forma. La letra era obviamente demasiado sugerente y su cuerpo endemoniadamente caliente. Joder si hasta sentía como su polla iba calentando motores y ya estaba semi rígida. Necesitaba huir. Rápido y antes de hacer alguna idiotez. Algo como terminar duro mirando a un jodido niño. Ideas que quedaron desechadas en cuanto su yo primitivo captó algo imposible.

Mucho antes de que lograra desglosar qué era lo que estaba por pasar su inconsciente gritó desesperado, _¡Diablos! ¡NO!, ¡NO! ¡NO!_

Algo que no debía estar pasando, pero que efectivamente iba a suceder. Algo que simplemente volvía irreal el mundo en el que vivía.

El sinuoso recorrido que estaban haciendo esas manos sobre el pantalón no era normal para un simple baile, él conocía ese movimiento. Él y su única debilidad bien conocida por unos cuantos allegados, lo volvían un experto en esos movimientos. Se atragantó con el aire que inspiró cuando escucho el cinturón ser soltando, reafirmó sus ideas.

Sus piernas fallaron al ver lo que iba pasar y se desplomó sin más sobre la silla, coincidiendo plenamente con todos esos detractores que le decían que tenía más orgullo que inteligencia. Un pequeño y molesto zumbido se instaló en sus oídos, mientras el sudor empezaba a acumularse en la parte baja de su espalda, dándole la bienvenida a la demencia.

Un jodido striptease. Eso era un maldito y sensual striptease. La sangre empezó a hervir en sus venas y su mirada se desenfocó mientras unía conceptos y veía las caderas moverse suavemente mientras una dura mano enrollaba el cinturón y tiraba fuertemente para sacarlo. La obscenidad en el movimiento, junto con la perfección en la ejecución, lo obligó a pensar en las repeticiones que debieron ser necesarias para esa fluidez. Pensamientos que no le ayudaban en nada a su dolorosa situación actual.

Un débil gemido salió de sus labios. Una mezcla de dolor y placer. Su polla palpitó, su sangre hirvió y su cuerpo reaccionó. Ya no podría irse. Él en verdad tenía que ver eso. Así en diez minutos se arrepintiera, así le tomara toda la vida disculparse por su estupidez y no lo lograse. No había espacio para retroceder.

Su libido se despertó, los pensamientos coherentes se fueron esfumando uno a uno a cada segundo que asumía lo que le esperaba. Un destello, un recuerdo del perfecto cuerpo que llevaba años esquivando con la mirada lo asaltó y supo que iba a ser bueno. _Muy bueno_ , rectifico cuando estudió otra vez el perfil de Peter, mientras este se inclinaba obscenamente y se mordía los labios.

Debía sentir repulsión o asco, pero solo sintió su sangre huir a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Un gemido se estancó en su garganta viendo como Peter doblaba el cinturón y, luego un lento giro, se golpeaba duramente uno de sus perfectos muslos con él. Dio un respingo ante el impacto y casi pudo sentir sus pupilas dilatarse. Aquel chico sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

El cinturón prácticamente voló del pantalón a sus pies, o eso creía, ya que él oficialmente solo tenía ojos para el sensual baile que se llevaba a cabo frente suyo. Pensando, con una mezcla de ansias y repulsión, hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar su sexy pupilo.

Las luces y el humo le daban una apariencia casi mística y hacían un buen trabajo en esconderle el rostro, aumentando estrepitosamente el erotismo que cargaba el aire. No así su cuerpo, que seguía moviéndose tan sensualmente que su pantalón se ajustó en la zona menos indicada en menos de un jodido minuto de canción. El cuello del chico lucía como una invitación al pecado, estirado hacia atrás, resaltando su elegancia natural. Si antes le pareció que pedía a gritos ser marcado, en esos momentos le pareció que en realidad suplicaba por ser manchado con algo blanco y espeso. A ser posible, salido de su jodido cuerpo.

Dejó su mirada vagar más abajo, persiguiendo con los ojos las arrugas de la camisa y como esta se aflojaba cuando la pelvis de Peter golpea hacia adelante, cómo se tensaba marcando su silueta al echar las caderas para atrás. Tan lento y suave. Una, dos y tres veces seguidas, relamiendo sus labios. Apoyando el paraguas entre sus piernas, agachándose sujeto al mismo, enderezándose y casi frotando el pecho contra la suave superficie Peter lo seducía, lo llamaba en silencio a que se acercara y recorriera con la lengua cada uno de sus músculos.

Mientras intentaba dejar de mirar sus caderas, se enfocó en el rostro que ahora el pelo cubría, pero este volvió a girar repentinamente, arrancándole un gruñido molesto. Tanto giro inesperado empezaba a enloquecerlo. No sabía que esperarse, cada vez que su mente se acostumbra a estudiar una determinada parte de su cuerpo, alejando el temor de captar mucho más de lo esencial, él se movía nuevamente empujando a su ojos a perseguirlo por el maldito escenario. Intentando adivinar sus futuros pasos, evocado en su mente repentinos cambios de posiciones en una maldita cama Peter se movía y se movía por todo el espacio exhibiéndose para su deleite.

Pasó saliva. Tragó con más fuerza. Peter empezó a mover en secos golpes su cuerpo. Soltó bruscamente el paraguas, erizó su piel al pisarlo duramente. Peter se empezó a acariciar.; Tony empezó a hiperventilar. Empujó instintivamente las caderas hacia arriba, embistiendo el aire, su cuerpo se movió en sintonía con el que a unos pasos se agitaba como si estuviera recibiéndolo dentro. Estaba llegando al borde de su cordura.

Peter deslizó las manos por su cintura y espalda, aferró entre sus dedos la tela del saco como si fuera a arrancarlo de un momento al otro y él solo pudo sentarse a desear que lo hiciera. Peter volvió su rostro por encima de su hombro y captó su clara desesperación, casi parecía ahogado con tanta ropa y se mordió el labio inferior deseando pararse y arrancársela de una maldita vez.

Su mirada se volvió a perder en sus trasero cuando este se agachó lentamente hasta el piso y se volvió a incorporar, meneando el cuerpo de una manera tan sexual que no pudo evitar situarlo en una cama, sentado en su regazo, embistiéndolo suavemente.

Devastado como estaba, casi se pierde el momento en que se retiró el saco de una vez. Solo el que se haya quedado quieto y volviera el rostro sobre su hombro, en aquella maldita pose, logró que dejara de ver su tan bien formado trasero.

El saco cayó sin muchas pretensiones al piso y su tortura volvió a empezar. Moviéndose de una forma que le hacía pensar que le faltaba un maldito tubo al que frotarse, Peter siguió demostrándole porque la danza del vientre llevaba milenios destrozando mentes con la vista fija en él.

Era claro el chico tenía un objetivo (quizás tenerlo sentado y excitado como nunca en su vida) y no dudaba en abordarlo. Mucho menos podía ponerse a discutir el éxito en su misión, ya que apretaba firmemente los dedos intentando controlar las ganas de sujetarlo y hacer que le demuestre lo bien que se podía mover sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a girar de golpe parpadeó perdido al notar que ya no había un trasero por el que babear y sus ojos se hallaron fijos en la entrepierna apretada del mocoso.

 _Maldito cabrón_ , gruñó molesto.

Apuró su vista lejos y tuvo suerte, pues las manos del chico se arrastraron por su abdomen, tironeando hasta sacar la camisa del interior del pantalón. No sabía qué era lo peor, saber que en breves la camisa desaparecería o la impotencia que le generaba seguir soportándola frente a sus ojos. Apretó los labios para no gritarle que se la arrancará de una buena vez. Un poco de dignidad no venía nada mal.

Con una sonrisa gatuna Peter alzó la mano tirando hacia atrás su pelo y caminó dos pasos en su dirección. Su pecho se comprimió y juró sobre sus armaduras que no iba a ponerle un solo dedo encima, el maldito se creía que Tony no podía contenerse, creía que era tan sensual que no podría evitar estirarse y tomarlo. Que mal por él. El riesgo a que todo se les fuera de las manos era inmenso y para bien o para mal, Tony quería ver el final.

Podía sentir en sus labios el pulso del cuello de Peter y aquel delicioso aroma tenía a su rey en jaque. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando lo tocará el chico podía despedirse de su espectáculo. Devoraría cada pedazo de él en una sola sentada. Se iba a dar un banquete con su cuerpo. Una parte de sí se preguntó dónde estaba su maldita cordura, otra le respondió que se hallaba olvidada en el suelo, donde el saco moraba; Igual de olvidada e inutilizada.

Injustamente, Peter se paró solo dos pasos lejos de su posición original y siguió moviéndose a una distancia "segura". Esta vez echando hacia atrás la cabeza tirando suavemente de su pelo, exponiendo su cuello en un llamado silencioso, preso de un éxtasis que él anhelaba causarle.

 _Yo sí lograría hacer que gimieras destrozado de placer_ pensó adentrándose en el reino de lo que estaba mal.

Su sangre se empezó a mover fuera control y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya que seguía muy hipnotizado observando el rostro cubierto de un desconocido placer, el inconfundible sonido de los botones caer al piso le hicieron agua la boca.

Enderezándose en la silla, su mirada fue atrapada por la de Peter, que empezó a ondular su cuerpo arrastrando las la manos lentamente por sobre la suave piel que ahora se veía. Se arrimó otro paso hasta quedar al filo del piso ficticio, ahora lo suficientemente cerca suyo como para poder apreciar su perfecta piel. Tony notó rápidamente que brillaba y que por ella se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sudor que le provocaba limpiarlas con la lengua.

Se veía tan decadente allí: contoneándose, inclinando su maldita espalda hacia adelante, moviendo ese trasero suyo... Porque eso no era bailar, eran un par de giros y movimientos insinuantes, elegantes que volvían nada tú mente, pero no estaba bailando. Se estaba ofreciendo. Y vaya que a le interesaba la mercadería expuesta.

Sus firmes dedos marcaban surcos casi rojizos en su piel, pequeños caminos que deseaba besar y morder. Gimió internamente cuando Peter alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, trabando duramente cada abdominal antes de acariciar su brazo con una mano, que empezó a descender, marcando su cuello y clavículas al paso. Sintió como las aletas de su nariz se movían por la magnitud de paciencia que estaba teniendo al no lanzarse por él cuando sus ojos se unieron en un necesitado llamado. Lamió suavemente su labio inferior y lo devoró completamente con la mirada cuando su mano al fin se acarició sobre el pantalón con los ojos fijos en él.

Jadeó sujetando su propia polla. Dolía y le palpitaba. Las llamaradas del placer empezaron a consumirlo y quiso probarlo, quería sentir contra sus manos esa dureza. Su forma, su calor. Bien sabe que podría tragar cada centímetro hasta hacer que el mocoso se viniera de la impresión.

Ese pensamiento chocó contra lo poco que queda de su reticencia, pero no podía más. Solo quería saborearlo y sentirlo. Derretirlo y moldearlo a su gusto. Demostrándole al pequeño bastardo lo que era en verdad el placer.

Peter le cantó reclamando y jadeando roncamente otro fragmento de canción, aumentando su libido y el dolor en su pecho.

«Cuando el mundo haya repartido sus cartas, si la mano es muy dura, juntos derretiremos tu corazón»

Susurró antes de arrancarse rápidamente la camisa de su cuerpo, que siguió el camino natural hasta sus muslos, mientras ponía cuidado de mirarlo fijamente. Taladrando con su mirada sus ojos, obligándolo a no dejar de pensar en la letra de la maldita canción.

Su estómago se cerró al escuchar esas palabras y una ligera punzada le advirtió que habían entrado en un terreno mucho más pantanoso y profundo de lo que alguna vez estuvieron. Pensó en pedir clemencia, pero lo desecho. Se había cargado eso con sus burlas.

Pese a lo que situación pudiera gritar, esa ligereza y lujuria explícita, una dura confesión de amor y algo más, era arrojada un compás a la vez. Fragmento a fragmento, Peter le estaba regalando algo mucho más abstracto que su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta (no sin mucha estupefacción) que algo oscuro empezaba a turbar su mente. Una capa de sudor, que no podía ser justificada plenamente como excitación, se extendió por su cuerpo y se perdió un poco en su neblina cuando esta se negó a soltarlo.

Había algo en esas palabras... una necesidad de que él entendiera...

Por unos instantes no pudo pensar en nada, tampoco ver nada. Sólo estaba sumergido en esos pozos chocolate mientras su polla pedía una liberación y sus manos picaban por tocarlo. Por sujetarlo de los hombros y besarlo hasta que se le pasara el ligero malestar que rápidamente empezaba a acrecentarse en su mente. Asumiendo furioso que ese chico era demasiado bueno destrozándolo.

Quería besarlo y olvidar todo lo que esas jodidas palabras estaban empezando a despertar en su interior.

Fue vagamente consciente de que el estribillo volvía a empezar porque Peter se agachó rápidamente a tomar el paraguas a sus pies, y mientras bailaba usándolo como un jodido caño de « _pole dance_ », su mirada se volvió a posar en sus labios para verlos moverse suavemente.

«Dije que siempre seria tu amigo, tomé un juramento y lo cumpliré hasta el final»

Maldito fuera. Como siguiera con ese juego iba a sacarle esa promesa en un mejor contexto. No era posible que le hiciera aquello. ¿No podía ser solo un maldito baile? No, claro que no. Debía excitarlo hasta que sus pobres testículos dolieran y dinamitar su pecho, para llenarlo de palabras que hacía mucho no escuchaba. Y mierda las extrañaba.

Parándose de otro brusco golpe, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos una y otra vez con esos irregulares movimientos, vio como de dos suaves patadas alejaba los zapatos de la zona.

No quedaba mucho del tema, o eso creía recordar y ya no estaba tan seguro de si era una buena o mala noticia.

Cada vez que las manos de Peter se alejaban de su cuerpo, su mirada las seguía y veía cómo sus dedos se estiran y aprietan en pequeños puños, que le recordaban a quien se aferra a una sábana. Internamente sabía que lo que se aproximaba era mil veces peor, pero no podía engañar a nadie al decir que no lo deseaba con locura.

El calor aumentó y se preguntó seriamente si podría entrar en combustión espontánea. La cabeza le daba vueltas, mil cosas la desestabilizaban: su ansiedad por tenerlo, la ligera culpa por desearlo, la desesperación de probarlo y la tristeza por no haber conseguido mantener una relación más sana con él.

Llevaba toda una vida sin sentir tanta impotencia. Su piel hormigueaba en la zona de las manos; un molesto tamborileo hacia que sus pies repiquetearan en el suelo. Lo deseaba. Deseaba verlo desnudo sobre él, o frente a él. Le importaba muy poco el _dónde_ , solo quería que sea ya. Quería sentir como se frotaba y restregaba contra su cuerpo... Como su piel húmeda y tibia se pegaba a él.

Todos los sentimientos negativos que le generaban estas certezas eran incinerados con cada nuevo movimiento que Peter, su jodido mocoso, ejecutaba para él.

Impaciente, se empezó a remover en la silla cuando vio como Peter se agachó abriendo y cerrando las piernas, alzándose suavemente resaltando ese hermoso trasero. Sospechaba que podría babear si no fuera porque su mente había controlado y dejado en _off_ las funciones básicas.

Su cabeza estaba en las nubes o en esos abdominales, cualquiera de las dos opciones era lo mismo en esos instantes. Siguió estudiando sus movimientos, devorándoselo con la mirada. Dio una lenta media vuelta (casi invitándolo a girar con él) y acomodó el paraguas bajo su trasero (enmarcándolo deliciosamente) antes de empezar a moverse de izquierda a derecha, bamboleándolo lentamente. Perdido más allá de lo sospechable, estudió su mano cuando soltó el paraguas y lo volvió a apoyar derecho al lado de su cuerpo.

Casi previó el movimiento.

Agachándose lentamente, se volvió a enderezar dándose un fuerte golpe en la nalga con la palma abierta. Apretó fugazmente los ojos y los abrió alarmado al escuchar una variación en la música.

Un gemido expectante se le escapó cuando casi violentamente la música se volvió más erótica y, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con el pensamiento, Peter terminó de cerrar la distancia entre los dos. Parándose a un palmo de su cuerpo, muy bien ubicado el espacio que le dejó entre sus piernas, empezó a mover su pelvis sugerentemente, mientras guiaba sus manos para que las pudiera apoyar en su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó una ceja con la vista fija en el rostro del mocoso. Dios como lo deseaba. No creía haber deseado jamás en la vida algo de esa forma, con esta intensidad.

Empujando más su cuerpo contra sus manos, el chico echó hacia atrás la cabeza y le regaló un gemido cuando apretó sus manos contra sus pezones, sin poder contenerse. Las pequeñas y rosadas protuberancias merecían un poco de su atención. Acarició suavemente con las uñas otra vez esos pequeños bultos y Peter se retorció clavando su inmensos ojos llenos de placer en él.

Si no rompió lo que le quedaba de ropa y lo sentó sobre sus piernas para follárselo, fue porque estaba lisa y llanamente luchando por acumular con cada gota de cordura que alguna vez habitó su organismo. Mordía con violencia el interior de su mejilla contando hasta un millón.

Casi como si leyera la lucha interna por no terminar de caer a sus pies, Peter se agachó ligeramente contra él susurrando

«Puedes correr a mis brazos, no te alarmes, ven hacia mi»

Y él, ni alarmado ni contrariado, perdió la batalla contra la resistencia y se quedó laxo contra su piel, cuando el duro pecho se empujó más cerca suyo y lo pegó al respaldo de la silla. Lo sujetó impidiendo que se alejara y lamió lentamente su cuello, escuchando otro fuerte lamento salir de sus maltratados labios, hinchados por tanto morderlos.

Vio sus ideas morir y como todo lo que había planeado para el futuro de ambos repentinamente se llenaba de todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que había encerrado en cuánto le quedó claro que Peter iba a volver a intentar ligar con él. Sobre todo aquellos pensamientos que lo posicionaron entre las piernas de su pupilo, embistiéndolo mientras este gemía arqueándose para él.

Ido, lo observó desde su privilegiada posición y lo estudió con verdadero hambre cuando alzó la mano y soltó de una vez el botón y el cierre del pantalón. La sola idea de tenerlo dentro de su boca le desenfocaba la vista.

Peter siguió moviéndose contra él, casi derritiéndose antes de alejarse dos pasos. Su cuerpo, preso de esa atracción natural que parecía haber desarrollado hacia Peter, atracción siempre estuvo ahí, porque desde que le puso los ojos encima nunca más los retiró (de diferentes formas pero jamás volvió a separarse del todo del chico) se acercó casi sufriendo dolor físico por la distancia. Hipnotizado con su aroma y su imagen, inclinó el cuerpo para acercarse más, haciendo un pequeño mohín al verlo irse.

Escucho cómo el pantalón era rasgado y luego los vio volar sobre su cabeza. Los siguió con la mirada, temeroso de hacer algo idiota como posar de nuevo sus ojos en Peter, pero este le sujetó la barbilla, impidiendo su maniobra evasiva y canto otra vez para él.

«No hay distancia entre nuestro amor, así que sigue y deja la lluvia caer. Seré todo lo que necesitas y más»

Un gemido en toda regla se escapó de su control y sujetó la mano que se alejaba de él con fuerza. Volvió a empujar el cuerpo de Peter contra el suyo, y se recreó observando el duro bulto que el pequeño y ajustado bóxer apenas cubría.

No maldito fuera, no quería que hubiera distancia. Lo quería cerca de sí. Lo suficiente para sentirse sucio e insano. Le valía jodida mierda si estaba mal. Lo quería. Cristo, quería ese hombre para sí mismo. Había esperado una eternidad para toparse con alguien capaz de seguirle el ritmo en cualquier área de su vida y sabía que el trabajo junto a Peter era divertido y energizante. Una constante prueba a sus capacidades. Y observando cómo gemía por aquel simple contacto, podía dar por hecho que la cama entre ellos podía alcanzar la definición de perfección.

Mordió ligeramente su cuello y lo soltó con desgana. No podía retenerlo. No si aspiraba a ver su show completo.

Se sentía como un perro en celo, o un burro, el animal era anecdótico. Lo importante era que jamás había experimentado semejante grado de excitación. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente y le urgía frotarse contra lo que fuera. Acercó el rostro al abdomen y volvió a arrastrar la lengua por ese delicioso cuerpo. Sintió como se tensaba y deposito un pequeño beso sobre el hueso de la cadera, alejándose un poco.

Le sonrió ladinamente. Dio otro casto beso. Mierda, tranquilamente podría bajarle el bóxer con los dientes y chupársela de una buena vez. Tragó duro y se aseguró de que Peter viera su promesa antes de liberarlo.

Quería que terminara su baile, así que eso le tocaba hacer. Esperar. El aire se tornó espeso y el humo no tenía nada que ver. Era ese precioso hombre desnudándose para él lo que lo tenía así.

Alzó la vista cuando Peter volvió en sí para reanudar sus movimientos y se dejó recostar lleno de placer, sintiendo como ese precioso chico se movía entre sus piernas.

No veía el sentido a seguir privándose de semejante oportunidad. Estaba cansado de luchar, se entregó a ese vulgar placer y obtuvo su preciada recompensa. Una sonrisa de costado ocupó su rostro y se permitió evaluar a fondo el tremendo hombre que ahora le pertenecía.

Los abdominales se le marcaban así como la V que moría bajo su bóxer, pero él no podía alejar los ojos de sus clavículas y la tentadora idea de verlas manchadas con su esencia.

La suave música seguía sonando a ese decadente ritmo que le permitió solo pensar en duras embestidas y fuertes gemidos. Dejó las manos caer plácidamente sobre los apoyabrazos. Vio de frente como, usando sus muslos para sujetarse, Peter volvía a agacharse dejado el rostro peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Se inclinó un poco más, solo un poco de una forma bastante homicida y medida. Su sonrisa casi obscena impedía que pudiera pensar con claridad.

Su pelvis no resistió la tentadora visión y se impulsó ligeramente contra su boca. Con una mirada de suficiencia, Peter se irguió alejándose de él con una sonrisa casi tímida, completamente fingida. Claro que no sin antes aplastar esos abdominales contra su entrepierna y dejar un fugaz beso en su cuello. Casi fugaz, ya que le aferró el pelo bruscamente, y lo obligó a quedarse un poco más en esa zona. Obtuvo su recompensa, Peter chupo y lamió siguiendo con su lengua una coreografía que no podía hacer con el cuerpo. Lo soltó solo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por tirárselo ahí mismo. Lo miró alejarse. Se lamentó en silencio.

El chico se volvió dándole un buen primer plano de su trasero respingón mientras que sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, con cuidado y a placer. Lentamente, contrastando con su cadera que se movía mucho más rápido ahora que el ritmo volvía a acentuarse.

Otra vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos para bailar sin rozarlo y él no intentó poner sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Se deleitó con los sonidos finales del estribillo y cuando estaba llegando a su fin, Peter se giró una última y sensual vez, cerrándole las piernas, hasta sentarse sobre él. Siguió con ese descarado movimiento de pelvis, ahora rozando la dura erección contra sus piernas, ya que los apoya brazos le impedían acercarse mucho más.

Deslizó por última vez sus ojos en él. Se veía absolutamente follable. La sola idea de que alguien más pudiera tenerlo así en su cama bastaba para que quisiera iniciar otra guerra mundial.

Sintió como las grandes manos le tomaban el rostro y no opuso resistencia. Ya no le quedaba un poco de cordura, sentido común o arrepentimiento. Peter se quitó la ropa e ilógicamente el desnudo allí era

«Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca, sabes que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Puedes quedarte bajo mi paraguas»

Susurró por última y devastadora vez. Antes de que la música se cortara abruptamente y con ella las luces.

Ambos se quedaron como estaban. Peter sobre su regazo, aferrándose a su rostro, humedeciendo con su rápida respiración su oído y él con las mano aferradas a sus caderas.

Por unos instantes pensó que el silencio iba envolverlos lo que le quedaba de vida y no podría decir que tuviera quejas al respecto. Por él fuera, nunca más se movería, pero Peter (como siempre) le jodió los planes al enderezarse ligeramente, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

Sentía su pelo rozar su propio rostro y como su acelerada respiración movía el suyo.

\- Y qué Tony, ¿cre-crees que te... avergonzaré fren-frente a tus amigos?

Como era de esperarse el chico no iba a mantener la boca cerrada ni por falta de aire. Pero él no era de ese estilo.

Soltó el aire que había estado teniendo e inspiró cuidadosamente el delicioso aroma que desprendía el chico, meditando muy seriamente que haría a continuación.


	3. III

— Luces bajas —murmuró suavemente, omitiendo sus palabras.

Cuando recuperó la vista, notó como el cuello de Peter, zona que estaba frente él, estaba cubierto de sudor. Lo estudió detenidamente y en su rostro la arrogancia era palpable. Estaba feliz por haberlo agarrado con los pantalones bajos. Jamás esperó eso de Peter. _¿Por qué no?_ Porque uno no espera que muerdan la mano con la que te dan de comer.

Pero era un idiota. Uno grande. Y el chico otro tanto si pensaba que dejaría que alguno de esos idiotas chupasangre que esa noche iba a tener que soportar, lo viera con solo ese remedo de bóxer.

El único motivo por el cual ese espectáculo alcanzó su fin, fue porque estaban solos en su taller. Sin posibilidades de que otro idiota entrara y los interrumpiera. Caso contrario, desde que el maldito rompió su camisa, hubiera parado aquella ridiculez. Una parte muy primaria de él entendió que eso que se movía al ritmo del pecado frente a él, era solo suyo. Para tocar y para ver. Suyo para saborear y disfrutar.

Siguió manteniendo el silencio, percibiendo como cada segundo que pasaba, Peter más se tensaba. Leía en su mirada como lo estudiaba, intentando entenderlo, intentando ver qué pasaba con él y su relación.

Sabía sin verse a un espejo que parecía un témpano. Que podían ponerlo en el polígrafo y ni así le sacarían algo, pero es que estaba muy muy encerrado en su interior, buscando una salida.

Bien, el chico lo había logrado. Lo había atrapado en su propio juego, con mejores y más calientes armas que las suyas.

Él iba a follárselo y eso no iba a entrar en discusión, porque:

A-) Tenía la polla tan dura, que se figuraba que sus pobres testículos estarían pasando del rojo al bordó intenso

B-) Lo deseaba y siempre volvía realidad todo lo que deseaba.

Lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar era saber que lo había derrotado y que eso no podía quedarse así.

Asumía, a riesgo de perder sus dos manos, que Peter no pretendía una follada y ya. Estaba plenamente seguro de que iba por más y que se jodieran todos si ese baile no lo decía. Y él no es que fuera lejos de ese camino, pero no había que dejarle creer desde el principio que iba a lograr dominarlo con trucos de ese estilo... tampoco se le antojaba sacarle las ganas de volver a intentarlo. Tenía fuertes planes de poner un caño en su dormitorio. Ese mismo día a decir verdad, pero, el punto era que no podía dejarlo sin castigo.

Encontrar un castigo que no lo dejara a él insatisfecho era el desafío.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

Tener una confirmación hablada de sus intenciones no venía mal de todos modos.

— Que me veas. —le respondió a boca jarro, como bien acostumbraba.

Sin dudas. Sin miedo. Real y directo.

Sin atreverse a responder, deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo. Asintió ausentemente. Recorrió sus piernas y su abdomen, de reojo observó su trasero y casi agradeció que no estuviera sentado sobre su entrepierna o habría sentido su polla palpitar.

— Tienes _toda_ mí atención. ¿Ahora qué?

Sintió la mirada grabarse en su rostro. Peter podía pecar de muchas cosas, pero no de idiota. Así que debía tener tan en claro como él que de aquella situación solo iban a salir de una forma en concreto.

— Ya no soy ese chico de quince años —aclaró.

No, no lo era.

— No voy a dejar que vuelvas a quitarme el traje —le advirtió.

Sonrió de lado lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa. Tenía fuertes intenciones de dejarlo desnudo, pero ninguna de ellas incluía despojarlo del traje. No de forma permanente.

— Y mucho menos voy a tolerar que huyas de mí.

Asintió lentamente, dejando su mirada vagar por el suelo, donde parte de la ropa descansaba olvidada.

Con humildad reconocía que sí, le tocaba admitir que sentado sobre sus rodillas —siendo una hermosa contradicción— no había un mocoso o un chico. Mucho menos un adolescente. Sobre él un hombre, sexualmente activo, necesitado y deseoso que lo llamaba y sería idiota seguir aferrándose a la irrealidad de que era un pobre adolescente lleno de hormonas.

Aquel espectáculo requería premeditación, complicidad y mucho tiempo de planeamiento.

Hacía un año Peter se anotó en danza. Hacía unos seis meses en actuación. Pepper era parte, porque a él no iba a poder meterle este show sin que ella supiera de qué iba. Y a su mejor amiga no iba a convencerla de la noche a la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta esos hechos, no se iba a tirar a creer que aquello fue un arrebato de calentura adolescente.

— ¿Y?

El mocoso parpadeo y se quedó mudo por unos segundos, estudiándolo.

— Quiero una oportunidad.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Buscas desesperarme o solo quieres hacerme creer que eres idiota? —se quejó tan digno que nadie creería que estaba técnicamente desnudo, sentado sobre las rodillas de un hombre que le sacaba edad suficiente para ser su maldito padre.

Si acaso su jodida y pederasta polla tembló bajo esa afirmación.

— Cuidado Parker, aún no decido que hacer contigo —gruñó endureciendo el ajuste de sus manos— No me provoques.

— No engañas a nadie Tony, tú sabes perfectamente que vas a hacer conmigo. —la sensualidad en su tono era una invitación explícita— Y yo quiero que hagas todo eso y más.

Decidió que ese era el momento ideal para mantener la boca cerrada. Era una buena propuesta, no era ninguna petición de matrimonio y daba gracias por ello.

Los dos entendían lo que sus primeras palabras querían decir. Y: « _No voy tolerar que huyas de mi_ » se explicaba por sí mismo. Hacía cinco años no huyó por una propuesta abierta a tener sexo. Peter no le pidió en la bahía que le quitara su traje y lo hiciera suyo. Había poseído sentimientos mucho más profundos en sus palabras y titubeos.

En la actualidad le tocaba admitir que tampoco los sentía, o al menos no como Peter se merecía. Pero le bastaba ver su rostro para saber que ahí estaban, que iban a nacer en el instante en que dejara de obligarse a sí mismo a no verlo. Solo necesitaba unos segundos contemplando sus ojos café, sin velos de por medio, para aceptar que podría perderse perfectamente en ellos.

Quería que lo viera y al fin lo logró. No era una metáfora, Peter le abrió los ojos. Ya no sentía la necesidad de engañarse o ver para otro lado. Estaba cansado de ser ciego y gracias a la testarudez del chico, quizás esa vez las cosas pudieran funcionar.

Los nervios del Peter aumentaron al punto que ya no podía quedarse quieto y eso le alegro. Era hora de que volviera a estar al mando de la situación.

Luego de asegurarse de que Peter entendía quién era el que mandaba por allí y lo dejara saciado y dócil contra su silla, iban a afinar detalles sobre no volver a follar con desconocidos y como quedaba terminantemente prohibido acercarse a más de un kilómetro de todo tipo que se hubiera follado con antelación.

Apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas y sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara, se embebió de la erótica imagen que daban sus manos sobre esa estrecha cintura. ¿Podía existir algo más sensual que ver cómo Peter se acariciaba a sí mismo? Verse a él mismo hacerlo.

— No tienes idea dónde te metiste —susurró terminando de rodear su cintura con la mano.

— ¿E-eh? —jadeó cuando lo apretó violentamente contra su cuerpo.

La silla ni era la más cómoda para ello ni era la mejor, pero no era culpa suya que le hubiera hecho una encerrona en el taller. Haber dicho que pretendía y él se hubiera encargado de arrástralo hasta su cuarto en un dos por tres. Ahora les tocaba arreglarse con lo que poseían. Se había tenido que desplazar por la silla antes de acercarlo, ya que no quería lastimarlo. Era poco práctico, lo sabía, pero había follado en lugares menos cómodos con rotundo éxito. Esa oportunidad no iba a ser menos. En especial porque iba a ser el sabroso cuerpo de Peter el que iba a profanar.

— No tienes idea con quién te metiste, Parker.

Sin terminar de hablar, se alzó abruptamente, con Peter sobre él y los cambió de posición.

El chico jadeó y miró como Tony sonreía lleno de arrogancia, forzándolo a quedarse quieto al sujetar los apoyabrazos y poner su rodilla sobre su entrepierna.

Un sonido aprobatorio provino de su garganta al sentir la dura polla del chico. Así lo quería, excitado y anhelante. Jadeando y sudando. Mierda, podría correrse solo de pensar en tenerlo sentado encima suyo, saltando, con sus dedos en la boca para evitar que gritara como un animal.

— ¿Cuántas veces te explique que no debes jugar con fuego, que quema? —susurró apretando los ojos a esa imagen.

— Mu-muchas —gimió Peter empujando su erección contra él, cuando empezó a mecer lentamente la rodilla.

— Y tú nunca aprenderás ¿no?

— En... enséñeme —gimió alto al sentir cómo su boca capturaba uno de sus pezones.

No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. Tenía que probarlo.

Una risotada brotó de sus labios al escucharlo y volvió a verlo directamente a los ojos. _Pobrecito_ , pensó relamiendo sus labios glotonamente. No tenía ni una sola idea de con quien se metía.

— La clase ya empezó Parker. —susurró sensualmente, lamiendo lentamente sus labios.

— ∞ —

Y mierda que si lo hizo.

Peter rápidamente entendió esas palabras: «No sabes dónde te metes» y las aceptó.

No era ningún maldito virgen, pero la facilidad con la que Tony lograba llenarlo de placer era alucinante. Lo sentía en todos lados, en todo su cuerpo y no estaba casi ni tocándolo. Pero solo un par de toques con su boca le erizaron la piel y el suave aroma que inundaba el taller tampoco hacía nada por ayudarlo a calmarse.

Una fuerte succión en su pezón derecho le arqueó la espalda y se derritió sopesando sus palabras. Estaba más que acostumbrado al sexo, pero él solía guiar siempre esos encuentros y dudaba mucho que Tony le permitiera hacer algo más que gemir.

— Ah... me vas a marcar —gruñó alzando las manos hasta sujetar el corto cabello castaño y empujarlo más a su pecho cuando empezó a maltratar su otro pezón.

No quería que lo soltara, solo quería que lo reconocería.

— No... —susurró dando un último y suave toque con la lengua, erizándole la piel del cuello— Sí, si hago esto...

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer más atrás la cabeza, pese a que ahora la silla casi le tocaba la frente de tan atrás que la tenía echada. Los dientes rasparon con una precisión escalofriante su piel mientras que la lengua volvía tras ellos para aliviar la picazón y un suave rose de sus labios volvió a encenderlo. Su barba le hacía cosquillas bajo la manzana de Adán, pero le importaba muy poco.

Arqueó más la espalda y le dio libre albedrío sobre a esa zona.

— Mira eso... ahora si estas marcado Parker... — canturreó lamiendo lentamente ese fragmento de piel.

— To-Tony...

No se molestó en reprimir un solo gemido. Estaba en el paraíso y no pensaba perderse el placer de disfrutarlo plenamente solo por algo tan Idiota como la absurda divinidad. En la cama no existía eso.

Separó bien las piernas cuando percibió el cuerpo frente suyo empezar a agacharse. Sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a apurar su corazón, le hizo lugar al cuerpo del millonario, para que tuviera todo el acceso al suyo que deseara.

Las manos de Tony descendían lentamente despegando su espalda del respaldo, arrastrándolo hasta dejar su trasero al borde de la silla y tembló cuando estás empezaron a jugar con él elástico de su ropa.

No le entraban en el cuerpo las ganas de sentir como lo hacía suyo. Llevaba meses de celibato autoimpuesto y después de años de una sana y regular (muy regular) vida sexual, extrañaba el contacto. Sumado que era el único hombre que amó toda la vida el que lo tocaba... Elevándolo a la realidad de que Tony era uno de los dominantes más codiciados del jodido planeta y que follaba como los dioses (según cualquier hijo de puta que se topó dispuesto a testificar)

Lo sintió pelear con su bóxer, queriendo retirarlos sin tener que alejar la boca de su cuello y cuando estuvo por intervenir, igual de ansioso por no romper el contando, gimió derritiéndose en la silla. Tony había roto la prenda y liberó su erección.

— Estoy muy cerca —jadeó cuando solo el rose de una de sus manos le arrancó un gemido pronunciado.

Quisiera decir que iba a poder estar a la altura de la situación, pero mierda Tony lo había excitado solo con verlo y aquellos pequeños toques durante el baile. Estar a merced de su boca y sus manos era devastador para él. Muchos años soñando eso eran sin duda los responsables de su penosa situación.

— Rápido entonces —coincidió antes de sujetarle la polla con firmeza y llevársela a la boca.

— ¡Mierda! —gimió antes de sentir tres dedos entrar en la suya.

Desesperado empezó a chuparlos imitando la dolorosa succión con la que Tony atendía su miembro. Arrastró la lengua entre ellos y los chupó a conciencia. Se aferró con ambas manos a su muñeca como quien se sostiene a un salvavidas, mientras empujaba su pelvis rápidamente contra la boca de su mentor. Sintiendo como en su cerebro, pequeñas venas sufrían micro fracturas ahogadas por el placer, siguió follándose iracundamente esa cálida boca.

Eso hacía Tony, lo estaba ahogando de placer. Sentía su garganta cerrarse en torno a su miembro y vio las estrellas. Jamás le habían hecho una garganta profunda y no sabía si correrse sollozando agradecido o venirse en su rostro, cuando sus ojos se clavaban llenos de lujuria en su cara, rentando a soportar su experimentado trato.

No iba a poder.

Sentía la mano moverse con rapidez dentro de su boca y antes de que pudiera conseguir sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo oral, Tony la retiró, guiándola a su entrada.

Abrió las piernas, y alzó más el trasero dándole mejor acceso, gimiendo y deshaciéndose de placer cuando sintió uno de esos largos y callosos dedos penetrarlo.

No podía verlo, realmente quería abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en Tony. Ver cómo seguía devorando su polla mientras se abría camino en su cuerpo, pero no podía. El aire se agarrotaba en sus pulmones; su respiración no le respondía y le zumbaban los oídos. Ardía en llamas y no dudaba de su próxima combustión.

Estaba en el jodido paraíso del dolor y el placer.

La desesperación aumentó junto con los dedos en su interior. Dos, tres (no tenía idea) empezaron a girar y moverse. Lo abrían, expandiéndolo. Lo preparaban a la vez que lo tentaban. Gruñó y se lamentó. Se retorció y lloró. Necesitaba que algo grande lo llene. Necesitaba sentir como Tony lo colmaba.

Acomodándose mejor en la silla, rodeó con las piernas sus hombros y se impulsó más dentro de su boca. Lo escuchó atragantarse un poco, pero ambos siguieron. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se preparaba para un orgasmo casi épico, aferró el pelo de Tony y se lo sacó de encima.

Era hora de continuar.

— Fóllame.

Se arrepintió ni bien la palabra abandonó sus labios con ese tono imperativo. A Tony rara vez le gustaba que le den órdenes, a duras penas soportaba las sugerencias, pero estaba tan al límite que reaccionó por instinto.

— Perdona, ¿qué? —susurró suavemente, besando y mordiendo la cara interna de su muslo.

Asustado con esa extraña compresión, lo miró dejando que en sus ojos se viera su deplorable estado.

— Per-perdón —jadeó arqueando un poco la espalda— me vengo. —se excusó lastimosamente.

— Pobrecito... —canturreó muy poco apenado por él— Prepárate para mí Peter —murmuró clavando los dientes en la suave piel, sacándole un fuerte jadeo— Quiero ver cómo te follas este precioso trasero para hacerle lugar a mí polla —agregó lamiendo la pequeña marca roja que ahora se había formado.

Negó con la cabeza al límite de sus fuerzas. Le dolía cualquier simple rose. Solo quería que Tony se lo follara y lo dejara correrse.

Parándose, y mirándolo con una sonrisa indescifrable, Tony soltó su pantalón y lo bajó lo justo para liberar su polla. Sus pensamientos se hundieron en un mar de necesidades y solo pudo enderezarse un poco antes de sentir como la fuerte mano lo contenía contra el respaldo. Se podría liberar en el segundo que le entrara en gana, pero la soberbia se le fue al piso ni bien clavó sus ojos con los de Tony. Olvidando la idea de enderezarse, se quedó mudo y petrificado en su posición. Piernas bien abiertas, casi recostado sobre la silla, respirando como podía, desnudo, cubierto de sudor y, gracias al hombre que llevaba unos segundos masturbándose con la hambrienta mirada fija en su cuerpo, unas en las pequeñas marcas rojas que tenía en el cuello y muslos.

Alejándose un paso, el millonario retrocedió un poco. Lo estudió apurando la mano en su dura erección, dejando que en su rostro se reflejara el placer y se sintió infinitamente mejor al ver que ya estaba tan duro como él.

No habían sido más que unos cuantos roces y algo de sexo oral. No estaba bien que alguien experimentado estuviera al jodido límite con tan poco. No con la polla escupiendo pequeñas gotas de preseminal y el trasero palpitando a la espera de algo más. Pero así lo de dejo Tony.

Recién cuando vio como entre los dedos de su mentor se balanceaba una pequeña botella de lubricante, fue consciente de que en realidad solo era deseo y no dolor lo que lo tenía delirando y se preguntó en qué jodido momento se hizo con el lubricante que traía en su saco.

Recorrió con la vista el suelo, y lo halló a los pies de Tony. Él por supuesto que se había olvidado que lo traía. _Peter Optimista Benjamín Parker_ le decían y por eso había agarrado el pequeño repuesto que cargaba siempre en la ropa.

— No fue una sugerencia —le aclaró con la voz sedosa y firme— En realidad, ni fue una pregunta. Mete ahora mismo tres dedos en tú trasero —le ordenó con la mirada fija en esa zona en particular— Que quiero ver cómo te follas, mientras me chupas la polla.

_Oh bueno, ¿Quién diablos se negaría?_

Asintió como un zombie y se llevó tres dedos a la boca, mientras observaba a Tony desnudarse. Gimió al ver el reactor brillar en su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con ese momento?

— Joder... —gimió apurando la mano a su entrada, cuando el pantalón se unió a la pila de ropa destrozada en el piso.

Metió los tres dedos de una vez y se arqueó con los ojos en blanco. Dios que estaba listo. Apuró rápidamente el ritmo y oyó encantado como Tony se abalanzaba a su lado.

No llegó a hacerle más lugar entre sus piernas cuando el mayor se posicionó a su izquierda, pasando la pierna sobre el apoyabrazos, acomodando la rodilla contra su cadera izquierda también, sacudiendo la polla frente a su boca.

Gimió desconcertado por su imponente cercanía, visto que casi todo su cuerpo lo cubría en aquella posición, pero abrió la boca rápidamente. Escupió sobre la rojiza cabeza alzando la mirada con timidez. El millonario sonrió de lado y empujó suavemente la polla hasta su boca.

— Cómela bebé —susurró con la mirada enardecida.

Asintió educadamente, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando un hombre mayor se lo tiraba, parte del encanto era que él les diera la imagen de un chico tímido y virginal.

Acercó la boca a aquel suave aroma y gimió separando los labios. Lamió dos veces la punta, antes de permitirle hundirse en él. Se había preparado para un duro embiste (visto que su polla había sido asaltada con celeridad) pero Tony solo se meció lentamente entre sus labios.

Aferró con la mano libre el fuerte muslo empujándolo más dentro de él. Lo quería duro.

— Mierda Peter, fóllate más fuerte. —jadeó agachando la mirada para ver su rostro.

Asintió soltando la polla, dirigiendo su rostro hasta sus testículos. Ambos jadearon y él apuró un tanto su mano, al igual que la succión, metiendo uno dentro de su boca.

Cerró un poco las piernas, sin dejar de follarse con sus tres dedos a un implacable ritmo. Jadeó con fuerza sintiendo como su interior se apretaba y su polla temblaba pidiendo atención.

— Pequeño sucio —gimió Tony fijando la vista en sus ojos, que empezaban a verse vidriosos por el placer.

Hubiera sonreído si no fuera que Tony le agarró el pelo y se retiró, volviendo a hundir la polla en él.

— Así bebé... bien adentro —masculló embistiéndolo hasta el fondo, siempre con delicadeza.

Manteniendo a raya las arcadas, dejó que Tony le rozara la campanilla y jadeó al sentir como se retiraba.

— Más —gimió, acercándolo con la lengua, cuando este se alejó dándole espacio para que volviera a respirar.

La mano en su trasero empezó a golpear sus glúteos cuando aumentó por última vez el ritmo y jadeó recibiendo en el fondo de la garganta la gruesa polla. Meneó la cabeza, acariciando con la punta de la lengua el vello que tenía Tony en la base del miembro y este perdió los papeles.

Un insulto resonó en el aire y rápidamente sintió como el mayor se alejaba.

Jadeando y algo desorientado por el repentino cambio, lo observó parpadeando. Tony se inclinó sujetando los dos apoyabrazos, arrastrando la silla contra su cuerpo, separando las piernas para pegarse cuando pudiera en esa posición a él. Encontrándose en un furioso beso, el millonario le susurró que se arrodillarse en la silla.

Quería pedirle que lo llevara a una de las tantas mesas, pero su boca volvió a ser el receptor de la gruesa polla, y retiró la mano de su interior, aferrándose con ambas a las caderas de Tony.

Junto bien sus piernas y las metió entre las de Tony. Empujándolo cuánto pudo contra él, empezó a mover la cabeza con rapidez. Escuchaba como el mayor gemía encantado y sonrió internamente. Inclinó la cabeza dejando que su sensible miembro se rozara contra sus mejillas y fue deslizando una mano hasta acunar sus testículos y la otra la base del miembro.

La imagen que debían desprender, Tony bien abierto de piernas frente a él, que tenía la cara literalmente metida del todo en su entrepierna, devorándolo, tenía que ser por lo menos motor de constantes fantasías. Tragó un poco más aquella vez, solo de pensar en poder verse en un jodido espejo y así ver cómo la espalda de Tony y su trasero se contarían al embestir dentro de él

Lo masturbó con fuerza, acompañando con su boca el movimiento y dejó que uno de sus dedos vagara por el escroto, hasta acariciar suavemente su entrada. Con un gruñido más fuerte, Tony soltó la silla, y le aferró el pelo con ambas manos, follándose duramente su boca.

El calor lo rodeó y apuró más el ritmo de su cabeza. Frotó con más fuerza su entrada, sintiendo como la saliva empezaba a escurrirle asquerosamente por el mentón. Le importaba todo una mierda. Enredaba la lengua en la gruesa polla cuando esta se retiraba y gemía encantando, cuando los puños en su pelo tiraban del mismo, usando algo de fuerza para hacer que se moviera a un ritmo más desenfrenado. Eso quería, que se desatara. Él podía resistirlo.

— Mételo —gruñó embistiendo sin piedad contra su cabeza

Sin pararse a pensar en lo malditamente caliente que era todo, aprovechó parte de la saliva en la zona, para humedecer el dedo e introducirlo en su interior. Estaba apretado pero no tanto como para que él no supiera que Tony jugaba en cualquier lugar de la cancha. Gimiendo con fuerzas renovadas, volvió a relajar la garganta, y se empujó fuertemente contra las caderas de Tony, mientras movía con rapidez el dedo.

Mierda, iba a correrse y nadie lo estaba tocando.

Otra vez, sin previo aviso, Tony se alejó dos pasos y él se quejó insatisfecho. Limpió la saliva y el preseminal de su barbilla mirando furioso a Tony. No le hacía feliz que le arrebataran algo cuando no había terminado.

— Voltéate —gruñó roncamente Tony, recordándole un gran animal en cautiverio y hambriento

Pasó saliva sintiendo las ganas de dejarse morir bajo el arrollador deseo.

Se tambaleó un poco al pararse y Tony lo ayudó manteniendo la silla de un lado, para que esta no se desplazara gracias a las ruedas.

— Separa bien las piernas, agarra el respaldo y bebé, alza bien ese trasero.

Pegó el pecho al respaldo y obedeció sus órdenes. Gimió suavemente al sentir la mano enredarse en su pelo y como ésta poco a poco fue descendiendo por su espalda, a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta darle una dura nalgada en el trasero.

— Ábrete —murmuró contra su oído y no necesitó otra explicación.

Rápidamente sus manos separaron sus glúteos y su entrada quedó expuesta.

Habían pasado muchos amantes antes de que aquella pose tan vulnerable dejara de acomplejarlo, pero ahora ya no le importaba.

— Precioso —susurró Tony antes de penetrarlo con la lengua y él no puso objeciones.

Se dejó hacer por esa maldita boca un rato y cuando estaba a punto de delirar, las manos soltaron la silla, permitiendo que esta se alejara un poco. Soltó una brusca bocanada de aire y gimió entre aliviado e insatisfecho.

Para ese instante, ya se encontraba jadeando con la frente en el respaldo, bañado de su propio sudor, deseando desesperado la polla de Tony.

— ¿Listo?

— S-sí —gimió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Apremiarlo o soltar un _«Llevo años listo»_ no parecía buen plan.

— Deja de fingir conmigo Parker —susurró siniestramente a su espalda, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios, ahí iba otra marca a su morbosa colección.

— Se perfectamente que no hay un solo pelo virgen en este precioso cuerpo.

— Entonces fóllame de una puta vez Stark —le espetó impaciente— Porque voy a tirarte al piso y follarte como nunca en tú maldita vida lo hicieron.

— Eso bebé, vas a tener que ganártelo. Yo no dejo que ningún idiota se acerque a mí trasero. —se jactó lamiéndole uno de sus oídos.

— Por suerte para ti soy malditamente inteligente.

Con una risita engreída, Tony sujetó uno de los apoyabrazos y volvió a deslizar la silla cerca de su cuerpo

— Alza el trasero bebé, voy a follármelo como te lo mereces, por tan buen espectáculo que me diste.

Mordió su labio inferior y se volvió a acomodar. Odiando no tener preservativos, apoyo una de sus manos en el respaldo, dejando caer su frente en ella, y con la otra, ayudó a Tony a exponer su entrada, mientras este se sujetaba la polla y le daba unos suaves golpes a su trasero.

Cuando el sucio sonido dejó de inundar el aire, sintió el fuerte calor pegándose a su entrada. Gimió expectante, y se agitó más cuando lo escuchó escupir suciamente.

— Oh, joder sí... —masculló creyendo morir.

Tan grande. Mierda sentía como su trasero aceptaba aquella dolorosa invasión y no sabía si gemir, agradecer, llorar... quería hacerlo todo, pero solo se limitó a morder suavemente su mano (intentando conservar algo de su orgullo) mientras que sus dedos se clavaban en su trasero, abriéndolo cuanto podía, facilitando su penetración.

Cuando lo sintió llegar al fondo, ambos jadearon normalizado sus respiraciones.

La boca de Tony volvía a estar en su cuello y espalda, así como sus dos manos sujetando la silla, impidiéndole que se alejara. Era tan erótico todo...

— Ahora Peter, vuelve a mover tu precioso cuerpo para mí.

No le quedaban palabras, solo gemidos. Asintió frenéticamente, y empezó a mover su cadera suavemente. No le quedaba mucho, sus testículos dolían y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían proclives al colapso, pero quería estirar aquello un poco más

Meneó delicadamente su cuerpo, solo logrando superficiales penetraciones. Jadeando y gimiendo cuando la boca de Tony le susurró al oído cuánto había deseado follárselo así mientras bailaba.

— Eso Peter, muévete para mí bebé. —gimió el mayor empujando la silla, al compás que él las caderas— Dios cómo quería arrancarte la ropa y dejar que me montaras con ese precioso trasero saltando sobre mí...

Inconsciente su cuerpo empezó a tomar velocidad y cuando Tony paro de hablarle para gemir pegándose a su espalda, tan sudado como él, echó hacía atrás el cuello y gimió largamente.

— Fuerte Tony, fóllame fuerte. —pidió al borde.

— Como quieras bebé. Agárrate.

Asintió devolviendo el beso con locura y sintió como las manos de Tony se cerraron en torno a su cintura.

— ¡Joder, si eso! —gritó cuando el primer duro impacto llegó.

Las penetraciones se volvieron duras y erráticas. La silla se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atrás al ritmo que Tony marcaba y él solo era capaz de retorcerse lleno de placer. Tenía miedo de soltar la silla y que ambos se fueran al piso, pero la necesidad de tocarse la polla por una liberación empezó a nublarle el juicio.

Los gritos empezaron a escapar uno a uno a la desesperada por su boca y Tony entendió sin inconvenientes sus pedidos cuando ya no pudo articular.

— Vamos bebé —gruñó rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que la otra mano sujetaba el respaldo de la silla, para ayudarlo a empujarlo contra su cuerpo— Chúpame —gimió metiéndole en su boca dos dedos antes de rodearle la polla.

Perdido en la espesura del placer, se entregó a sus fantasías y empezó a chupar desesperado dos dedos mientras el sonido del cuerpo de Tony colisionando contra el suyo llenaba el ambiente

— Joder... Sí bebé, chupa, chupa.

Gimió echando hacia atrás la espalda y empezó a igualar el movimiento de Tony con su cuerpo.

La ronca respiración a su espalda saltó y él se alejó de ella, echando hacia atrás la cabeza cuando Tony golpeó su próstata de lleno y con fuerza.

— M-me me... Tony ya.

Soltándolo con fuerza, obligándolo a sollozar desconsolado cuando le arrebató su duro orgasmo, Tony lo sujetó sentándose de golpe en la silla.

Antes de que pudiera atizarle un golpe en la mandíbula por su osadía, lo sintió llevarse a la boca su polla y en menos de tres duros y profundos embistes, se estaba corriendo con las manos hundidas en el pelo castaño, despegándose del asiento, bien clavando en el fondo de la garganta de Tony. Estaba tan adentro de su boca, que sintió el jodido movimiento de su garganta al tragar sobre su glande.

Unos gemidos incoherentes salieron de su boca cuando quedó casi muerto y derrotado contra la silla, mientras Tony seguía una y otra vez estimulando con fuerza su miembro, dejándolo seco.

— Pa-para... para... —suplicó peinándolo suavemente

Lo vio alzar el rostro y limpiarse la saliva y el semen con el dorso de la mano. No tenía la trayectoria que Tony en el sexo, pero podría firmar por su alma que no debía existir imagen más erótica que esa.

Otro le hubiera pedido que le devuelva el favor, pero Tony solo se levantó, y lo sujetó de la nuca, acercándolo a su cuerpo. En ningún momento atinó a meterle la polla en la boca, solo lo acercó a esta, y se empezó a masturbar duramente.

Sin importarle el cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo, abrió la boca y dejó que le diera pequeños golpes en la punta de su lengua, mientras apuraba su mano. Recordando lo caliente que había sido, guío su mano al trasero de Tony y mientras aferraba su mano sobre la del otro, llevando ahora sí mismo la erección hasta su boca, volvió a penetrarlo.

Succionó con fuerza y Tony se removió apurando el movimiento de sus manos masturbándose aún más rápido. Le impidió con esta que se lo llevara al fondo de la garganta y cuando se corrió, ambos gimieron durante unos segundos.

Agotado, se limpió las comisuras de la boca y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Estiró la mano y empujó a Tony para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Podría sostenerlo a upa por diez horas antes de empezar a sentir el cansancio.

El mayor, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada un poco molesta, se dejó hacer, y se sentó de costado, quedando sobre sus muslos. Debía suponer que la idea de no ser él el que lo cargaba le molestaba, pero sus piernas necesitaban un descanso. Y secretamente, le encantaba tenerlo sentado en su regazo.

Tony se inclinó para enderezar el tórax y agachó su rostro uniendo sus bocas. Lo beso tan lentamente que si no fuera que sus respiraciones pesadas y descompuestas se entremezclaban, nadie diría que había sido follado como un diabólico conejo ninfómano.

Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos solo besándose, dejando que nada interrumpiera el silencio. Se sentía agradable, se sentía bien, correcto. Deslizó las manos por la cintura de Tony, y apoyó la frente contra su pecho, acurrucándose un poco más contra él.

Olvidándose como estaba sentado sobre su cuerpo, Tony se acomodó mejor, subiendo las rodillas hasta dejarlas sobre el apoyabrazos y poder abrazarlo mejor.

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios y esa vez se relajó completamente contra la mano que empezó a acariciarle suavemente el pelo.

— Tengo que ir a una tienda y de ahí a casa. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó Tony, sacándolo del ligero sueño en que estaba metido.

— ¿Que vas a comprar? —murmuró bostezando.

— Un caño de acero pulido. Dos metros de alto.

Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios cuando lo vio enderezarse para bajarse de la silla.

— ¿Planeas instalar un cuartel de bomberos en la Sede?

— Planeó instalar mí regalo de cumpleaños frente a mí cama Parker. —respondió con arrogancia, agachándose por su ropa

Rio por lo bajo y se enderezó, haciendo una pequeña mueca al dolor en si baja espalda.

Caminó por el taller en silencio y agarró el bolso de mano, sacando los jeans y una remera holgada que había guardado esa mañana, preparando todo para la prueba final de su espectáculo.

— ¿Cómo cierras esto? —preguntó Tony a lo lejos y lo vio inspeccionando las cajas, completamente vestido.

Parpadeó algo perdido viéndolo con las gafas puestas e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Siempre las tuvo?

— ¿Peter?

— ¿Siempre tuviste las gafas?

Tony lo miró frunciendo el ceño y negó señalando la mesa tras la silla. ¿Dónde diablos había estado su mente?, se preguntó desconcertado.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó girándose para verlo de lleno, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

Quería preguntarle que iban a hacer de ahí en adelante, pero le daba un poco miedo. Era absurdo viendo cómo había resultado todo para ellos en esa última media hora, pero jamás dijo que el miedo fuera lógico.

— Con la App en el celular —le explicó agarrando el aparato que descansaba en la rendija del parlante.

Mientras observaba como el escenario se volvía lentamente a meter en sus cajas, sintió las manos de Tony rozarle la cintura abrazándolo por detrás.

No se tensó, pero se quedó muy quieto a la espera.

— Bueno Parker, entonces... ¿Qué trucos de magia te sabes? Porque no hay forma que deje que mi novio haga esto en público.

Una carcajada casi histérica brotó de su boca mientras se relajaba contra los labios que dejaban pequeños besos en su cuello.

— Yo no sé ninguno. _Tu novio_ , deberá buscar otro maestro. —le espetó derritiéndose.

_Cerdo arrogante._

— ¿Dónde iré a conseguir un maestro no? —preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro— Veo muy complicado este asunto... Nos quedaremos sin espectáculo está noche. Quizás puedo llamar a Stephen y ver cómo está su agenda...

— Bueno, tengo un par de horas... algo puedo aprender. —masculló sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Creo que algo puedo enseñarte —coincidió Tony, girando lo para besarlo lentamente— Ya te enseñé a desaparecer mi polla en tu preciosa boca, algo más debemos hacer.

Se derritió un poco contra sus brazos, dejando que profundizará sus besos antes de sujetar su pelo y correrlo suavemente

— Disculpa Stark, pero eso, lo aprendí solito.

Una nalgada fue su castigó por esas palabras y su recompensa fue ver los celos teñir el rostro de Tony. Lo tenía, ni siquiera podía creerlo. Lo había planeado, pero mejores estrategas veían sus planes irse por el granate. Napoleón y el Waterloo no eran un mito.

Sonrió de costado y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Aún no podía hacer algo idiota como para soltar lo mucho que lo amaba, como seguía perdidamente entregado a él, pero eso ya vendría solo. Un día Tony iba a estar listo para escuchar esas palabras. Tenía paciencia, tenía tiempo y sobre todo, ahora lo tenía a él.

— Vamos a la tienda Stark, esta solo fue una pequeña prueba, hoy tengo que darte tu regalo en toda regla y créeme, esta vez, tendré la ropa interior indicada.

— Joder, si no es una tanga de cuero, vamos a tener que ir por dos tiendas. —le advirtió haciendo un puchero triste.

Soltó una carcajada y cerró la distancia besándolo suavemente. Tenía la tentación de devorar su boca, pero estaba tan cansado y saciado, que solo le nació darle una suave caricia con sus labios, que Tony respondió con la misma delicadeza.

— Sabes... Voy a ver cómo duermes esta noche —comentó ligeramente, separándose de su boca. 

Tony lo estudió unos instantes en silencio y parpadeó repentinamente escondiendo en una fracción de segundo el bochorno.

— Me parece que alguien va a necesitar ser drásticamente casado está noche. —susurró con malicia— Nunca vas a saber mi secreto Parker.

— No cuentes con ello Stark, tú me enseñaste.

Tony sonrió lleno de perversión, sujetando su trasero con firmeza.

— Y tanto que aún me queda por enseñarte bebé... —ronroneó encantado.

— ¿Mucho, _papi_? —susurró lleno de fingida inocencia.

Tony gimió con fuerza echándose a por su boca y la compra del tubo se vio retrasada mientras inclinado sobre una de las mesas del taller, Tony lo embestía duramente por su espalda, arrancándole un duro gemido tras otro

Cuando sintió como el semen se escurría por sus muslos y Tony se tragaba una vez más el suyo, de rodillas con la vista fija en su rostro, tembló entregándose al placer. Era completamente suyo. 

— ∞ —

_Non finito._

Había algunas obras que necesitaban ser terminadas. Ellos eran la prueba viviente.


End file.
